Behind The Devil's Canvas
by Eien.Ni
Summary: It was the little things in life that colored their world and created a beautiful masterpiece.
1. Act I

I am very excited about these prompts! A very big thank you to Akiru Chan and Disgruntled Minion for allowing me to use their story The Devil's Canvas as the background for these prompts! If you haven't read it yet, you really should. For one thing, it's amazing, and for another thing, it will probably be difficult to follow this story if you haven't read it. The prompts are in chronological order, and start somewhere around Chapter 11. Read and review, flame if you must!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sebastian and Ciel. I do not own the background plot. So basically, I own nothing of this story. XD

**3. Sky**

Sebastian tilts his head up to the sky, feeling the rays from the warm sun hit his face. It was good to be able to walk around after being cooped up in Ciel's house for so long after his serious injury.

**27. Give**

Ciel had received gifts before, but the ring Sebastian is now holding out to him is the best one so far. He idly wonders if this is some sort of promise ring. He swallows hard before pushing that thought out of his head. No, Sebastian couldn't mean it as that. It's just a simple gift, and yet Ciel can't help but feel that Sebastian has given him the entire world on a golden platter.

**60. Bright**

Sebastian lives in the darkness. He thrives in the darkness. When Ciel sweeps into his life, he brings with him light. And Sebastian realizes just how dark his life had been when everything around him suddenly brightens.

**63. Laugh**

Sebastian doesn't really laugh. It's more of a low, sensual chuckle instead.

**59. Stone**

One can't tell by just looking at him, but Sebastian is immovable, a force to be reckoned with. Ciel realizes this whenever they hug or sleep together.

**49. Adore**

It is no surprise to Ciel just how much Sebastian adores Soot. He is, after all, almost constantly petting her and feeding her treats.

**24. Fight/flight**

When Ciel hears Sebastian's front door click open then shut, he debates about whether or not he wants to stay and confront him or run away.

**33. Charm**

Ciel gives Sebastian a good-luck charm one day. It's nothing major, just a small, silver chain necklace. He hopes that when Sebastian feels the cool metal against his skin, he'll remember that he has to come home no matter what.

**41. Tragedy**

Ciel can only hope and pray that his love story with Sebastian doesn't turn out to be a tragedy like Romeo and Juliet.

**53. Incalculable**

Out in the field, Sebastian takes so many risks, and he is unwilling to share that piece of information with Ciel, even though he figures that the boy already knows how much danger Sebastian faces each time.

**54. Wire**

"Sebastian, have you ever worn a wire?" Ciel questions.

"Like the kind used for surveillance?" At Ciel's nod, he frowns. "Occasionally. Why do you ask?"

"Have you ever worn one when you were with me?" The boy asks, his cheeks flaming hotly.

Sebastian laughs so hard he nearly falls off his chair.

**61. Stories**

Ciel asks Sebastian to tell him about some adventures that he's had, but Sebastian always declines. In most of the adventures, as Ciel calls them, he had narrowly escaped death, and he doesn't want to scare Ciel.

**55. Landslide**

Ciel watches the man he loves sleep, feeling an avalanche of emotions crash over him. He wants Sebastian to be safe, yet he knows that the man's job is important to him.

**9. Connection**

Ciel wishes that he and Sebastian had a special connection that enabled him to see where Sebastian was and what he was doing.

**14. Chess **

"I used to play chess," Ciel comments as they pass by two elderly men playing chess in the park.

"Were you any good?"

He shrugs. "I guess so. I never lost a game."

**45. Rings**

Ciel likes to admire the ring Sebastian had given to him. His mind then wanders to what his hand would look like with a gold band wrapped around the ring finger of his left hand.

**50. Murmur**

Sebastian lifts his head up from his pillow slightly, squinting at Ciel. He swears he heard the boy murmur the words "I love you."

**38. Fruity**

Ciel wrinkles his nose as he glares at the offending food on his plate. "I want something sweet," he complains.

Sebastian frowns. "Strawberries are sweet," he points out.

"I want chocolate sweet," Ciel stubbornly crosses his arms.

The older male simply rolls his eyes at Ciel's dramatic actions.

**31. Correspondence**

Sebastian sends Ciel texts every day. Sometimes, the messages make Ciel laugh or smile, and other times they make him blush.

**28. Needle**

Ciel watches with fascination as Sebastian inks a tattoo onto a woman's skin. He holds the needle steady, and it isn't hard for Ciel to replace the needle with an image of a gun. He shivers.

**48. Project**

Ciel contents himself with drawing pictures of Sebastian when he is the only one at home. Those projects that he undertakes helps the time pass by quickly.

**57. Door**

Ciel swears that if he continues to stare at the door the entire time that Sebastian is gone, it will spontaneously combust into flames.

**58. Enemy gate**

Ciel doesn't like to think about Sebastian out in the field, lurking in enemy territory, awaiting the perfect opportunity to strike.

**35. Hunger**

Sebastian is hungry when he comes home one night. He slips into the bedroom, intent on quietly changing before finding something to nibble on. Ciel rolls over in bed, and Sebastian pauses. The boy looks very tempting right now, with his hair falling into his face and his pale neck exposed.

And a different form of hunger fills Sebastian.

**20. Explode**

Sebastian loves to tease Ciel, but sometimes Ciel wishes that he wouldn't because he feels like he's going to explode from the pressure.

**15. Duty**

Sebastian would much rather stay with Ciel, but he has duties that he must tend to. So while he's away, he remembers that he's doing it in order to keep Ciel safe.

**10. Lull and storm**

Sebastian enjoys the peaceful time he is able to spend with Ciel, and he wants it to drag on forever because he knows that it is just the calm before the storm.

**13. We all float on**

Sebastian comes home from a mission very early in the morning. He sheds his blood-stained clothing and crawls onto the bed.

Ciel sleepily opens his eyes at the sudden shift of the bed. "Sebastian?"

The older man doesn't speak, just reaches out and tugs Ciel to him. Ciel doesn't resist and snuggles happily against him. When Sebastian still hasn't spoken a word after three full minutes, Ciel twists his head to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"We lost a man today," is Sebastian's reply, and his grip on Ciel tightens.

Ciel swallows past the lump in his throat and allows Sebastian to hold him.

Behind them, the sun's rays begin to poke through the blinds covering the window.

**42. Hope is the thing with feathers**

Sebastian hears cooing outside the closed window. Glancing over, he notes a dove perched on the windowsill. Upon closer examination, he sees that the dove has made a nest in the corner.

Late that evening, when he leaves on his next mission, he hears the dove coo again. A bitter smile crosses his face.

If only.

**36. Reciprocity**

Sebastian knows that he reciprocates Ciel's feelings. He just can't force the words to pass his lips. He decides that from that point on, he's going to do one thing a day to show Ciel that he does love him. After all, actions do speak louder than words.

**39. Half-life**

Ciel feels as though he is only living half a life when Sebastian is away. The colors seem duller, the sounds seem quieter.

**16. Rip**

Both Ciel and Sebastian have shirts that cannot be worn anymore because they were too impatient to undo each button, instead choosing to rip the shirt open in their haste to feel skin on skin.

**34. Roads**

Ciel has taken to watching the roads and the cars zooming by, waiting for one of them to slow down and pull into the driveway, an indication that he was home.

**25. Acid**

Sitting in his corner booth, Sebastian smirks, watching with sadistic pleasure as his target gasps and clutches his throat with his hands. The cup he had just taken a drink from shatters on the tile floor. The red-eyed man then twists the lid back onto the bottle of acid and slips out of the café unnoticed.

**22. Crumble**

"He's just running a little late. There could be more traffic on the roads than he thought," Ciel rambles aloud, his gaze flicking to the clock. It is now one o'clock in the morning.

The sound of a key turning in a lock is music to Ciel's ears, and he instantly jumps to his feet, turning to face the door. Sebastian steps inside and quietly closes the door. He glances over at the boy.

"You're late," Ciel announces, his voice quivering.

"I know. I'm sorry," comes Sebastian's soft reply. He holds out his arms, and Ciel eagerly falls into them, his bravado crumbling as he feels those strong arms clasp around his body.

**2. Metaphor**

"You know, Ciel, you are the sun in my sky."

Ciel glances up from his drawing pad. "Huh?"

"Just what I said. You're the apple of my eye, too," Sebastian smiles sincerely. "The light of my life. The light in my sea of darkness. You're my better-"

"Okay, enough," Ciel interrupts. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Sebastian tilts his head. "What do you mean?"

Ciel frowns slightly, going over the phrases in his head. "Are they...metaphors?"

"Give the man a silver dollar," The older man says.

Ciel rolls his eyes. "It's not that hard to figure out."

"Mm. Helps that you're bright, too. Must be why they call you 'sun.'"

"...I'm going back to my art now," Ciel mutters, slouching in his chair.

**8. Passions run**

Ciel and Sebastian discover that there are two times when the sex is intense.

Right before Sebastian leaves for a mission is one time. They both know, although they don't speak it aloud, that it might be the last time they see each other alive. They spend every available moment with their bodies entwined, letting their emotions take over.

Right after Sebastian returns from a mission is the second time. Ciel is relieved that Sebastian made it home in one piece, and Sebastian is relieved that nothing has happened to Ciel in his absence. Their relief spills out into their lovemaking, and soft moans and hushed words are the only things that can be heard in the darkness.

**23. Range**

Sebastian swears under his breath, and he readjusts the gun. His target has to get into range soon, or Sebastian will be late.

And he can't be late. He'll miss Ciel's birthday.

**62. Chime**

"Happy birthday to me," Ciel whispers, hugging his knees to his chest as the clock chimed midnight.

He hadn't made it back in time.

**7. Opposite**

If Sebastian is dark, then Ciel is light. If Sebastian is strong, then Ciel is weak.

Ciel hopes to change the last one. Sebastian hopes that he doesn't.

He knows that in order for Ciel to become strong, he'll have to descend into the darkness, and Sebastian doesn't want that for Ciel.

**37. Kind**

Ciel is one of the kindest people Sebastian has ever met, and he doesn't want Ciel to be tainted by the evils of his own world.

**4. Lost scene**

They would have kissed. And Sebastian would have pulled him closer. And then their clothing would have come off. And Sebastian would have taken him right there.

Yes, Ciel decides. That is exactly what would have happened, had he and Sebastian made up the night he got his ears pierced.

**32. Linger**

Ciel presses his face into Sebastian's pillow, inhaling the man's scent that still lingers on the fabric.

**5. Degrees**

Now that Sebastian and Ciel are back on good terms once more, the temperature inside of Sebastian's townhouse has risen by a good fifty degrees.

**17. Missing time**

Ciel realizes that those few weeks when he and Sebastian weren't talking is time that they will never get back.

**26. Color**

Before Sebastian had met Ciel, his life had been black and gray and white. Now, his life was in shades of blue – just like the color of Ciel's eyes.

**43. Empire**

Ciel has a dream one night that he is an emperor, and he falls for the enemy who wishes to take over his empire.

When he tells Sebastian about it the next day, the older male laughs and says that Ciel needs to stop eating sweets so late at night.

**64. Hold**

Some nights, they have sex. Other nights, Ciel just wants Sebastian to hold him in his arms, so he can feel the slight, reassuring pressure of the older man's body.

**18. Crest**

"You bought Colgate toothpaste?" Ciel scowls.

"Yeah, that's what I use, so of course I'm going to buy it," Sebastian mumbles around the toothbrush in his mouth.

"I use Crest."

Sebastian halts, toothbrush dangling from his lips, as he stares at Ciel's reflection in the mirror. "Seriously?"

Ciel crosses his arms with a huff and pouts.

The other man sighs and sets his toothbrush on the counter. In one swift movement, he catches the boy in his arms and kisses him, forcing his tongue and the toothpaste foam into Ciel's mouth.

Ciel sputters and coughs. He quickly spits the offending paste into the sink as soon as he is released. "What was that for?"

Sebastian shrugs and picks up his toothbrush. "Get used to Colgate, Ciel. I hate Crest."

**47. Every you, every me**

"Sebastian? I like to think that every time we are reincarnated, we'll find each other again, no matter what."

**51. Above**

Ciel loves to see Sebastian leaning over him, eyes half-closed as he concentrates on the rhythm he has established. 

**52. Below**

Sebastian loves to see Ciel beneath him, his face contorted in pleasure as he writhes in ecstasy.

**40. Comedy of errors**

Sebastian spits out the forkful of mashed potatoes he had just shoveled into his mouth. "Ciel, how much salt did you put in this?"

"I put in what the box said, ¼ of a tablespoon," he replies, frowning. "Are you just making fun of me because I actually cooked something?"

"No, I'm not. But have you tasted the potatoes yet?" The red-eyed man asks dryly, gulping down his glass of water.

Ciel furrows his brow in confusion, but takes a small bite. His eyes widen, and he also spits the food into his napkin. "What went wrong?"

Sebastian sighs. "The abbreviation tsp. stands for teaspoon, not tablespoon." Silence reigns as the two males stare at each other. Soot, sensing the tension in the air, meows loudly.

A small smile appears on Ciel's face, and soon the two of them are laughing as they clear their plates off the table.

"Come on, Ciel," Sebastian chuckles, "Let's go out to eat tonight."

**19. Itch**

Soot purrs and jumps onto the couch, nuzzling Sebastian's cheek with her nose. Her tail flicks across Ciel's nose, and he feels that familiar itch.

**46. Dust**

Ciel sneezes once, twice.

"Bless you. You know, you really should dust more, Ciel. You might not sneeze as much then."

**11. Animal**

"That cat has got to go," Ciel grumbles between sneezes.

**29. Locks**

Ciel is mad at Sebastian one day and contemplates changing the locks on their house. Then he thinks better of the idea. Sebastian would probably be able to pick the locks anyway.

**1. 2 a.m. **

It is nearly 2 a.m. when they finally fall asleep, exhausted and spent after making love for over three hours.

**30. Slope**

Ciel is breathing heavily as they reach the next hill. He's exhausted, and his legs refuse to work anymore. He glances up at Sebastian, who is already halfway up the hill. Ciel contemplates stopping, but knows that if he does, he'll never be able to catch up to him.

**21. Rise**

Ciel can't put into words the exhilaration that he feels after shooting a gun for the first time. He's on a high, and he can't think of anything else that can give him this feeling.

Until Sebastian's lips attach to his neck.

**44. Turpentine kisses and mistaken blows**

Ciel panics, glancing this way and that way. He had lost sight of the target. Sebastian was going to chew him out for this. A movement to his left catches his attention, around the spot where he had last seen the target. Instinctively, Ciel throws a punch and lands it on the person's cheek. There's a grunt as the person stumbles backward.

"Ciel."

He freezes. That was Sebastian's voice. He wants to crawl under a rock and die, he's so embarrassed. He looks up and sees the older male there, a dull red spot forming on his cheek. Ciel impulsively leans up and quickly presses his lips to the spot. Sebastian raises an eyebrow, and Ciel steps back, blushing as he tries to figure out if anyone around had seen the display of affection.

"You can lick my wounds later, Ciel. Right now, we have a job to do," Sebastian states.

"Yeah," Ciel whispers. His shoulders slump slightly as Sebastian walks by. He pauses before resting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"We need to locate the target again, Ciel. After we've wrapped this up, you can hit me anywhere you want." A mischievous glint appears in his red eyes. "As long as you promise to kiss it better."

**6. Seize the day**

It's a Monday, it's early, and Ciel is tired. He wants nothing more than to crawl back into bed and pull the covers over his head. But he won't allow himself to do that. He needs to take what each day gives him in order to grow stronger.

**12. Children**

"You like kids?" Sebastian inquires, observing Ciel as he watches some children running around at the park.

Ciel shrugs. "They're okay. Haven't been around them very much."

"Mm." Sebastian is silent for a minute before leaning over and nipping at Ciel's ear. "I want six."

Ciel sputters incredulously. "Excuse me? And who would be having these kids?"

"You." Sebastian almost laughs at the look of horror on Ciel's face.

"Yeah, well, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon," Ciel mutters darkly.

"True," Sebastian agrees. "But it just gives me an excuse to keep you in bed all day."

**56. The beginning is the end is the beginning**

It is becoming harder and harder for the two of them to be apart. When they do separate, they do not feel whole, for Ciel begins where Sebastian ends, and Sebastian begins where Ciel ends.


	2. Act II

Once again, a very big thank you to Akiru Chan and Disgruntled Minion for allowing me to use their story The Devil's Canvas as the background for these prompts! If you haven't read it yet, you really should. For one thing, it's amazing, and for another thing, it will probably be difficult to follow this story if you haven't read it. These prompts don't fall under a particular chapter, but it definitely happens after Chapter 19. They also tell a story, as they go through one day in the life of Sebastian and Ciel.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sebastian and Ciel. I do not own the background plot. So basically, I own nothing of this story. XD

**TV remote **and **Where is it?**

"Sebastian? Have you seen the TV remote?" Ciel calls out.

"No, I haven't. Have you checked on the coffee table?"

"Yeah."

"Under it?"

"Yup."

Sebastian pokes his head into the living room, a frown on his face as his eyes glance around. "Where did you see it last?"

"I don't remember," Ciel gives an exasperated sigh. "I was hoping you would." He continues to search the room, growing more annoyed as he came up empty.

Soot prances in, meowing as she jumps onto the couch. The two men ignore her, both intent on finding the wayward remote. Soot meows again, louder. Her tail flicks as neither of them respond. She jumps to the floor, the bell on her collar ringing, and makes her way to Ciel. She meows as she winds her body around his feet.

"Augh!" Ciel stumbles and nearly falls over, but manages to catch his balance just in time. He glares at the cat and makes a wild grab for her, intent on strangling her. Soot evades capture and hops back onto the couch, yowling as she scratches at the cushions.

Sebastian tilts his head. "Soot, what are you doing?" He crosses over to her and gently lifts her up. He reaches between the cushions. "Aha. So that's what you were after," He triumphantly holds up the remote he had pulled from the couch. "It must have been pushed down there last night while we were screwing around, Ciel. That's a good girl, Soot," he praises, giving her an affectionate pat on the head. Soot purrs and rubs his chin with her head.

**Jealousy**

Ciel watches with narrowed eyes as Sebastian continues to stroke the cat. He clears his throat, but the man doesn't look his way. Soot does, and Ciel swears that he sees a smug look in her eyes as Sebastian lavishes her with attention.

He growls, not about to be ousted by a dumb animal. Crossing over to Sebastian, he plucks the remote from his hand. "Thanks," he grins, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're welcome," Sebastian responds absently, still mostly preoccupied with his beloved cat.

Ciel huffs. It looks like he'll have to step it up if he wanted any attention from Sebastian. "You know, I think I'll skip watching TV right now," he sets the remote onto the coffee table.

"Really? After Soot went to all that trouble of finding it for you?" Sebastian wags Soot's paw at Ciel. Soot licks the underside of Sebastian's chin, mewing softly.

Ciel grits his teeth, cursing the cat into oblivion. "Yeah. Maybe we could spend some time together?" he says.

"Soot, I already had a shower. You don't need to give me a bath, too," Sebastian scolds her mildly and wags his finger in her face.

Ciel lets out a frustrated sound. "Fine! Just ignore me, then!" Scowling, he turns on his heel and stalks from the room.

**Quizzical**

Sebastian's attention is finally caught, and he glances up just in time to see the boy disappear from the room. "Ciel?" Frowning slightly, he sets Soot down on the couch and wanders after him. He finds him in the kitchen, grumbling to himself as he makes a bowl of cereal. He leans against the doorway. "Ciel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mutters.

Sebastian sighs. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because nothing is wrong. So why don't you go bother Soot? I'm sure she'd love the attention."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. "Ah, is that the problem, then? You're jealous of Soot, aren't you?"

"Maybe," he mumbles.

Sebastian chuckles. "Okay, then. When you're done eating, get your coat."

Ciel gives him a quizzical look. "Why?"

"Because we're going out. Just you and me."

The blue-eyed boy blinks in surprise. He and Sebastian rarely went out anymore since they lived in the same house and saw each other every day. "Okay."

"Good." Sebastian turns and leaves to get ready.

**Flowerpot** and **Hammock**

They decide to go shopping. They both need some new clothes, and other essentials like toothpaste. And even though Ciel tries to exchange the Colgate toothpaste for Crest, Sebastian catches him and puts it back.

Ciel pouts for a few seconds, then brightens. "Sebastian, let's look at the garden section really quick," he says, already heading in that direction.

"Okay, but why?"

"The front yard of our house needs some work. I think we should buy a decoration or something to put there." Ciel walks slowly through the aisles, waiting for something to catch his eye. "Something like... Aha!" He grins triumphantly and points to a flowerpot.

"A flowerpot? You want to stick a flowerpot in front of my house?" Sebastian asks.

Ciel frowns. "First of all, it's _our_ house now, and second of all, what's wrong with it?"

"Yeah, but it's flowers. If you want flowers so bad, I'll buy you a bouquet. Just don't put that in my yard."

"_Our_ yard," Ciel corrects again with a sigh.

"I think we should buy a hammock," Sebastian comments.

"What do we need a hammock for?" Ciel questions.

The older man shrugs. "If I let you buy the flowerpot, then I can buy the hammock. The backyard could use some sprucing up, as well."

"When would we use it?"

"It wouldn't just be for us," Sebastian says. "Soot could use it, too."

"Of course she could," Ciel mutters.

"And I'm sure there will be times when it would be nice to relax," Sebastian continues, ignoring Ciel's remark. "We could take a nap together, and-"

Ciel interrupts, "I don't think we would both fit."

He stops to think. "We might, if we laid in opposite directions."

"So I can have your feet in my face?" Ciel asks, his nose wrinkling. "No, thank you."

A smirk crosses Sebastian's lips. "Would you rather something else in your face, then?"

Ciel feels his face grow hot, and his eyes quickly dart around to see if anyone had overheard them. "Shut up! Someone will hear you!" He hisses.

Sebastian chuckles, leaning down close to Ciel's ear. "Yes, my lord," he whispers before moving away, his dancing with mischief.

Ciel stands still for a moment, then follows the other man down the aisle. "Bastard," he grumbles.

**Hunger**

"I'm hungry," Ciel announces after they have put their purchases in the trunk of Sebastian's car.

"What are you hungry for?"

He shrugs, "Food."

Sebastian frowns thoughtfully. "There's cat food back home."

"I am not eating cat food," Ciel exclaims, giving Sebastian a weird look.

"Well, you didn't specify what kind of food you were hungry for. And I'm sure Soot would love to switch food with you," Sebastian states, smirking smugly as a look of irritation crosses Ciel's face.

Ciel growls, "You're impossible."

Sebastian's smirk grows wider. "Indeed, I am."

**Conversation**

Ciel chooses a restaurant to eat at, and the two of them head in that direction. When they are seated at a table, Sebastian notices three middle-aged women staring at them right away. He also hears their hushed conversation, but Ciel is thankfully oblivious to what they are saying. He attempts to ignore them, but their words still travel over to him.

"Are they-?" A brown-haired woman whispers.

"Yes, I think they are," her blond companion answers.

"This is a good, upstanding family restaurant. Why are they here?" The brunette speaks again.

The third woman frowns. "I have no idea."

Their conversation ceases when their food arrives, for which Sebastian is grateful. He can't stand to listen to their prattle any longer. Ciel and Sebastian order their food, and the waitress scurries off. The red-eyed man glances over at the women, sensing their eyes on him. He gives a polite nod of his head before returning his attention to Ciel, who is currently complaining about the two major projects he needs to finish. Sebastian can't help but smile and shake his head.

"What are you so worried about? I'm sure you'll do fine," he assures the boy.

"You really think so?" Ciel asks in a hopeful voice.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Ciel, your art is amazing. The professors would be idiots if they didn't give you an A+, the grades you deserve." He pauses, then smirks. "Although, I am rather glad that Undertaker gave you that C the first time I modeled for your class."

Ciel's cheeks flush, and he looks away, obviously embarrassed. "Oh, shut up."

Sebastian chuckles, "Why don't you make me?" He whispers.

Ciel turns his gaze back to Sebastian and shivers upon seeing a smoldering look in the man's eyes. "Behave," he hisses, his face reddening even more.

Sebastian wants to continue teasing Ciel, but he obeys, leaning back in his seat. Ciel didn't care for flirting in public. Too conscientious of what other people might think or say. At that thought, his eyes slide back over to that one table. The women are still there, but when they notice him looking, they hurriedly return to eating their food. His eyes narrow. He wants to say something, but doesn't want to cause a scene. So he bites his tongue and settles in to enjoy his dinner date with Ciel.

**Confusion**

Ciel stands by the door to the restaurant. Sebastian had paid, but told him to wait there while he used the restroom. He allows his gaze to roam over the room, studying everything and trying to pick up on every subtle movement. He is becoming better at observation, even Sebastian agreed with him. The next thing he wants to learn, he decides, is how to read lips.

He sighs and shifts his weight. What was taking Sebastian so long? He resists the urge to look at his cell to see how much time has passed. He debates about leaving, then thinks better of it. If he wasn't in this spot when Sebastian returned, the man would most likely panic and assume that something had happened to Ciel. So it was better to just stand and wait.

He returns to people-watching, and his attention is caught by three women a few tables away. Their heads were close together and they were whispering, every once in a while glancing in his direction. Ciel tilts his head to the side, curious to see what they were staring at. There is nothing of interest behind him.

Were they staring at him? If so, then why? He frowns slightly. What was so interesting about him? He was just an average person.

His musing is interrupted by Sebastian's voice. "You ready to go?" The man lightly touches Ciel's arm.

Ciel nods, "Yeah, I'm ready." He looks back at the women one last time and is shocked to see that they have disapproving looks on their faces. What in the-? He turns to Sebastian and opens his mouth to ask him about the situation...

And the confusion lifts.

**Ominous**

Sebastian cringes inwardly as he sees recognition dawn on Ciel's face. He had been hoping that they could leave before he noticed the poisonous looks being sent their way. Apparently, luck wasn't on his side today.

"Ciel," he begins, his fingers curling around Ciel's bicep, "Let's go."

Ciel flinches and pulls back a bit, the expression on his face becoming guarded. He tries to slip out of Sebastian's grasp, but the older man holds firm.

"Ignore them, Ciel," Sebastian states. "Let's just leave quietly."

The blue-eyed male nods, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground at his feet. Sebastian hisses out a curse, and throws the women a dark look. The women instantly stop talking, unable to look away from the almost threatening look they were receiving. Sebastian holds their gaze until they finally look away, too embarrassed to stare any longer.

He tugs Ciel's arm. "Let's go home," he speaks through gritted teeth.

The ride home is silent.

**Restless**

Ciel isn't sure what to do when they arrive back home. He wanders around the townhouse, straightening something here, dusting something there. He picks up his charcoal, idly twirling it in his fingers. He sets it down with a sigh and crosses over to the couch. He slouches, attempting to disappear into the cushions.

His fingers twitch, and he jiggles his leg impatiently. Finally unable to stay in one spot any longer, he stands and goes to the kitchen. Sebastian is there, mixing ingredients to bake a cake. He glances over when Ciel enters, and watches the boy flit back and forth across the room. He sets the bowl down and sighs.

"Ciel," he sighs again when the younger man doesn't reply. "Ciel," he reaches out a hand, but Ciel shies away from his touch. And the last thread of Sebastian's patience snaps.

**Apathy**

Sebastian grabs Ciel by the arm and yanks him close. "Listen to me, will you?" He seethes, his eyes flashing.

Ciel doesn't look up at him, but he doesn't try to pull away, either. Instead, he stands there, quietly waiting for Sebastian to continue.

"What is wrong with you? You've been acting like this ever since we got home. So tell me what the problem is," he urges.

At this, Ciel looks up. "You mean you don't know what's bothering me? I thought it would be obvious," he states callously.

Sebastian stares. "Is it because of the women at the restaurant?" Ciel doesn't answer, but there is no need for him to do so. Sebastian can see that he is correct by the way Ciel's eyes darken and his lips tighten. "That's it?"

Ciel blinked in disbelief. "'That's it?' What do you mean, 'That's it?'" His voice raises a few octaves.

"Ciel, you are honestly telling me that what they were doing bothered you?"

"And you're telling me that it didn't bother you?" Ciel spits out.

"No, it didn't. Ciel, stop. Look at me," he says when the boy tries to wrench free. "Look at me!" He shoves Ciel against the wall, pinning his wrists to the wall with one hand while the other hand forcibly lifts Ciel's chin to look at him.

Ciel glares at him, eyes flashing defiantly, but he doesn't struggle. It's useless, since Sebastian is still stronger than he is.

"It doesn't bother me because I don't care what they think. Not everyone is going to be accepting of our relationship, Ciel. But that doesn't mean that you should let it get you down. You do what you want, regardless of what they think, and don't you dare think twice about it." His grip tightens, and his body presses closer. He lowers his head, whispering into Ciel's ear, "You've got me, Ciel. I'll always be here by you, even if no one else is. That's a promise," he finishes before his lips find Ciel's.

**Predatory**

Ciel relaxes into the kiss, opening his mouth with a soft moan. Sebastian still holds Ciel's chin in his grasp, and he uses that to his advantage to dominate. When the need for air finally forces them to pull away, Sebastian leans his cheek against the top of Ciel's head. "Feeling better?"

Ciel nods and moves his head so he can look at the older male. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Anytime, Ciel," Sebastian presses a kiss to Ciel's temple and smirks. "You want to continue?"

Ciel shivers upon seeing the familiar lust in Sebastian's eyes. "Sure. We going to the living room or the bedroom?"

Sebastian shakes his head. "Neither. We're staying right here," he flashes him a predatory smirk before kissing Ciel again.

**Interruption**

Ciel kisses back, his arms wrapping around Sebastian's neck. In response, the older man loops his arms around Ciel's waist, lifting him off the ground slightly. His lips trail down the boy's neck, and Ciel tilts his head to allow him better access. Ciel trails a hand down Sebastian's chest, stopping when he reaches the waistband of his jeans. His fingers find the button and undoes it, then pulls the zipper down. He tugs Sebastian's shirt free and begins to undo those buttons.

Sebastian finds the bite mark he'd left on the younger male's neck and runs his tongue across it, proud of the fact that it was most likely going to scar. His right hand slides up Ciel's shirt and pinches his nipple. Ciel lets out a soft moan and moves closer. His lips seek and find Sebastian's, fighting for control as he tangles his fingers into the older man's hair, tilting his head in order to kiss him better.

Ciel moans when Sebastian slips his hand into Ciel's pants, taking hold of his cock. The blue-eyed male shoves the other man's shirt off, his fingers scraping lightly against his chest. Sebastian gives the cock a slight squeeze, eliciting another moan from Ciel. The two men are too involved with each other to notice Soot wander into the room. She meows, expecting immediate attention. Upon receiving none, she trots over to her master and rubs against his leg, meowing even louder.

Sebastian nudges her gently with his foot, trying to get her to go away. She persists, now resorting to clawing at Sebastian's leg in her quest. Soon, her cries become too loud to ignore anymore.

Ciel groans. "Sebastian, do something about your cat."

"She just wants some loving," Sebastian defends Soot.

"Yeah, and she's not the only one," Ciel says with a glower. "Let's go to the bedroom." Sebastian casts a longing look back at Soot, but Ciel tugs insistently on his arm. "Come on, Sebastian. Your precious cat can stand being alone for an hour or so."

The red-eyed man sighs and grudgingly turns back to Ciel. "Fine."

Ciel growls, "Hey, don't make it sound like it's horrible to spend time with me."

"But Soot gets so lonely when I'm not here. Maybe I should get another cat. What do you think, Ciel?" Sebastian asks, smirking.

He stops and glares. "I swear, you get another cat, I will personally cut off your cock."

Sebastian grins. "I highly doubt that. You'd miss the sex too much."

Ciel rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Just get in the bedroom."

The older man raises an eyebrow. "Oh, ordering me around, are you? I kind of like that."

"Sebastian," Ciel snarls, his blue eyes flashing.

"Okay, I'm going." Sebastian resumes walking. "So about another cat..."

"I think I made it perfectly clear where I stand on that, Sebastian."

"But what if I let you top?" He asks, grabbing Ciel around the waist and sliding his hand up his shirt.

Ciel snorts, "When? Right now?"

"For the rest of the week, if you wanted." Sebastian says, leaning close to lick Ciel's neck.

"Today's Friday, Sebastian. I don't think so."

Sebastian tries again. "The next two weeks? The next month? The next year?"

"As tempting as that sounds, no, no, and no. Being able to top for one year does not make up for having another cat, which has nine lives," Ciel smirks. "But, maybe if you let me top for the next nine years, I just might think about it."

Sebastian looks torn. "You fight dirty."

Ciel just smiles cheekily. "I know. I learned from the best," he adds before dashing into the bedroom.

Shaking his head, Sebastian smiles. Nine years? He can't believe that he would be so lucky to have found someone to stay with him for so long. He tries to think about where they would both be in that time, but decides that he doesn't want to. Why rush into the future? He is having plenty of fun right now in the present. With Ciel, how could his life ever be boring again? Chuckling, he is about to step forward when a pair of boxers lands on the floor in front of him.

"Sebastian, I swear, if you don't get in here and I have to take care of this myself, I'm going to kill you," Ciel threatens.

Sebastian's grin grows wider. Oh, yes, lots of fun, indeed.


	3. Act III

A very big thank you to Akiru Chan and Disgruntled Minion for allowing me to use their story The Devil's Canvas as the background for these prompts! If you haven't read it yet, you really should. For one thing, it's amazing, and for another thing, it will probably be difficult to follow this story if you haven't read it. This story is a longer version of Prompt 22 Crumble from Act I of this story. Read and review, flame if you must!

This is a gift fic for Akiru Chan. It took me two days to write, but I finally managed to finish it. Hope you like it! Another big thank you to Disgruntled Minion for helping me write my first yaoi lemon! She gets a giant funfetti cookie!

* * *

Ciel growls, tossing his sketch pad onto the coffee table. He has been attempting to draw for the past two and a half hours and has nothing to show for it. He casts an impatient glance at the clock. Sebastian is late by three hours.

"He's just running a little late. There could be more traffic on the roads than he thought," Ciel rambles aloud, his gaze flicking to the clock again. It is now one o'clock in the morning.

The sound of a key turning in a lock is music to Ciel's ears, and he instantly jumps to his feet, turning to face the door. Sebastian steps inside and quietly closes the door. He glances over at the boy.

"You're late," Ciel announces, his voice quivering.

"I know. I'm sorry," comes Sebastian's soft reply. He holds out his arms, and Ciel eagerly falls into them, his bravado crumbling as he feels those strong arms clasp around his body.

The two of them stand there for a moment before Ciel finally pushes away slightly, wrinkling his nose. "You need to take a shower."

Sebastian grunts. "You try having limited access to a shower."

Ciel's nose wrinkles even more. "No, thanks. I rather like being clean."

Sebastian chuckles. "You're always getting messy."

Ciel pouts. "That's not my fault. You won't let me top."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. "My, my. Don't you have a naughty mind? I just meant that you get messy because you're an art student. Those paints and charcoals can be a pain to clean up." Winking, he moves to the bathroom. Ciel trails along behind him, after the shock subsides from Sebastian's non-perverted comment. He hops onto the counter, watching intently as Sebastian strips out of his clothes. His blue eyes search for any new injuries, whether they be bruises or cuts. Ciel's gaze starts at Sebastian's head and works down his body.

Having rid himself of all his clothing, Sebastian looks over. "Something wrong?"

Ciel shakes his head. "No."

A smirk appears on the older male's face. "Enjoying the view, then?"

Ciel's cheeks turn pink as he realizes where his scrutiny of Sebastian's body is now. He gives a small huff, leaning back slightly. From what he can tell, Sebastian is injury free. A sigh of relief escapes his lips, and Sebastian pauses.

"Ciel, are you sure you're okay?"

"You're not hurt."

Sebastian glances down at himself. "Are you sure?"

Ciel's worried eyes once again rove over the man standing before him. "I...I think so. I mean, if you were hurt, then you'd be taking care of it right now."

"Would I?" Sebastian's red eyes cut into Ciel. "The only way to know for sure would be to search my body closer, with your hands and not your eyes," his voice lowers to a sultry purr, tilting his head to the side and giving Ciel a smoldering look.

A small thrill courses through Ciel's veins. It has been a week and a half since he's last seen Sebastian, and his body is screaming for attention. Sliding off the counter, he pads over to Sebastian's side, bringing a hand up to the man's face.

Their lips connect and part, tongues melding and tangling together. Sebastian pulls away from the kiss just long enough to yank the shirt over Ciel's head before claiming his lips again, nipping at his lip. His hands then find the waistband of Ciel's sweats and tug them down. He grins at the lack of boxers, his fingers running over the smooth skin as it is presented to him.

After a few seconds, Sebastian reluctantly releases Ciel and crosses over to turn the shower on. He adjusts the knobs, making sure that the temperature is just right. He waves for Ciel to enter the shower first, then follows and presses him to the shower wall. He grabs Ciel's wrists with one hand, pinning them above his head, and trails his lips down the boy's neck, sucking and biting the soft flesh.

Ciel moans, tilting his head to allow better access. He grinds against Sebastian's erection, enjoying the hiss that spills from his mouth. He reaches a hand down and encircles Sebastian's length with it, running his finger over the tip.

Sebastian moans lowly and abandons Ciel's neck, his lips now seeking to move lower. His teeth graze over a nipple before he licks it, a hand coming up to rub at its twin.

Sebastian drops to his knees and strokes Ciel's cock. His fingers brush against the slit and Ciel bucks weakly into the touch. Sebastian fondles his sac, and Ciel's nails scrape across Sebastian's back, leaving tiny trails of blood that turn a pale pink after mixing with the water. Sebastian leans over and sucks the length, his teeth lightly nipping at the tender skin.

Ciel gives out a low moan as Sebastian's tongue drags across the head of his cock. His fingers dig into the older man's scalp as his knees threaten to give out. "S-Sebastian..." he pants. "Mo-"

Sebastian cuts him off by shoving three of his fingers into Ciel's mouth. "Suck." He watches as Ciel obeys, thoroughly coating the digits with his saliva. Sebastian then removes his fingers and slowly pushes one finger into Ciel's entrance.

The younger male groans once more as the finger thrusts in and out. He has a painful grip on Sebastian's hair, but his hands won't loosen. A second finger soon joins the first, and all lucid thoughts that Ciel had now begin to vanish.

Sebastian knows Ciel's body, inside and out, like the back of his hand. He knows exactly where Ciel's prostate is located, yet he avoids hitting it. He wants to see him beg.

Ciel lets out a small whine. "Se-Sebastian...please..."

"Please what?" He murmurs.

"Please, go...ahh...d-deeper..." He whimpers again.

Sebastian smirks. He crooks his fingers and is rewarded with a deep, throaty moan. He feels Ciel's body quiver and places a comforting kiss on his inner thigh. When he thrusts his fingers back in, he once again skips over his prostate, and Ciel whines in disappointment. Ciel tries to move his body so that he can get that extra stimulation, but Sebastian firmly holds his hips in place, delighting in the desperate cries that tumble from Ciel's lips.

"Patience, Ciel," he whispers, alternating between stroking the spot and missing it entirely.

Ciel's breaths are coming in short pants, laced with soft moans. Sebastian is teasing him, he knows, and he's enjoying it, too. Gritting his teeth, he yanks hard on Sebastian's hair, pleased when a few strands float to the floor.

Sebastian looks up, an almost wicked smirk present on his face. "So you want to play rough, do you?" He pushes in the third finger, being none too gentle, and begins a brutal assault on his prostate. Leaning down, he licks Ciel's length, nipping and sucking lightly.

Unintelligible phrases fall from Ciel as Sebastian's mouth closes around his cock, his tongue swirling around the head. His legs tremble, and his knees threaten to buckle. He thrusts into Sebastian's mouth, leaning back against the wall for support.

"Sebastian, please, take me," he gasps out, wanting the man to be inside of him as soon as possible.

"Cum for me." Sebastian pauses in his ministrations long enough to say before guiding Ciel's length back into his mouth.

Ciel shakes his head stubbornly. "No. N-not until you take me."

"Then you've got a long wait ahead of you," he hums, smirking when he feels a tremor pass through Ciel's body. "And I don't think you can last much longer." Fingernails raking over his back and a low moan is his answer, and Sebastian shivers.

Ciel grins. "I know how to get to you, Sebastian. So let's see who outlasts who."

Sebastian growls and doubles his efforts. Of course, Ciel knows that he gets off on pain, but Sebastian also knows what turns Ciel on. He nips and sucks and licks, his fingers all the while keeping up the rhythm from inside Ciel.

Ciel closes his eyes, trying to stave off his orgasm. He doesn't want to lose this battle, but he fears that he will not be the victorious one. He's already so close, and Sebastian's mouth just feels so good. A strangled moan escapes as Sebastian's tongue dips into his slit then slides down the base of his cock. Ciel feels a burning in his lower stomach and realizes that he's lost.

A triumphant smirk crosses Sebastian's lips as he watches Ciel shake from the force of his orgasm. He swallows the cum and releases his cock with a small pop. Ciel glares at Sebastian, but the older man seems unaffected, reveling in his triumph.

A few strokes of Sebastian's hand, and Ciel is hard again. This time, Ciel is determined not to lose, should Sebastian decide to torment him once more. But he quickly determines that it most likely won't happen again. Sebastian looks like he's unable to take much more without screwing Ciel.

Sebastian's next words only help to cement Ciel's opinion. "Turn around," he mumbles. After Ciel does as he's told, Sebastian nudges the younger male's legs apart, and Ciel holds onto the bar where their washcloths are currently hanging and bends over. "Are you ready?" The red-eyed man asks, draping himself over Ciel's body and nipping at his earlobe.

"Yes," Ciel gasps out. He's been ready for a while now and is impatient for the older man to begin.

Sebastian, on the other hand, is quite willing to take his time. He enjoys seeing Ciel like this, panting and pleading, his eyes half-lidded and filled with lust. The stream of water from the shower, spraying onto them and trickling down their bodies and mingling with sweat and pre-cum, only helps to ease the movement between their bodies.

Looking down, he debates about getting the lube, but figures that the water should be good enough. Besides, after teasing Ciel for so long, he's aching to be buried within the boy now that he thinks about it. Finally, Sebastian slowly eases his way inside of Ciel, moaning at the feeling.

Ciel hisses and grips the bar tighter. "Sebastian!"

The red-eyed man pauses, glancing over at Ciel. "Yes?"

"Seriously? Just water?" He groans.

Smirking, Sebastian doesn't answer. He merely steadies himself before pulling out of Ciel then thrusting back in.

Cries of pleasure bounce off the shower walls and echo. Ciel's knuckles turn white from holding on too tight to the bar, but he knows that if he lets go, he'll simply slide to the floor. Sebastian's hand snakes around Ciel's waist and dips lower, grasping Ciel's length. His fingers glide over the head, smearing a bead of pre-cum away.

Ciel whimpers, badly wanting to thrust into Sebastian's hand yet wanting to push back against Sebastian, as well. His hips buck wildly, and heavy pants fill the air. Sebastian nips at the back of Ciel's neck, before soothing the bites with his tongue.

Suddenly, Sebastian presses down more on Ciel's back, forcing him to bend over more and allowing Sebastian to enter him deeper.

"Ah! Se-Sebastian!" Ciel cries out. His arms ache from clutching the bar tightly, and now they hurt even more due to the odd angle at which he is leaning. The pain is soon overshadowed by the pleasure he receives as Sebastian accurately hits his prostate.

Sebastian fists Ciel's cock, running his fingers across the head and wiping the moisture from the tip away. He slams into Ciel, and the hard thrust to his prostate nearly sends Ciel over the edge. "S-Sebastian," he says in a low voice. "I'm going to...ah..."

"Then cum," Sebastian whispers, pumping his hand harshly while pounding into Ciel just as hard.

The familiar heat rises within Ciel, and he cries out as he cums for the second time, throwing his head back against Sebastian's chest. His legs feel weak, and he is not sure he can stand for much longer. The only thing keeping him from falling over is Sebastian standing behind him, and he can tell from Sebastian's erratic breaths that he is close to completion. Continuing to rock along with Sebastian, he grips the bar tighter as Sebastian picks up the pace, seemingly anxious to find his release.

Sebastian groans as his orgasm hits, and he leans heavily on Ciel for support. The both of them are breathing heavily, and neither of them care as they slowly slide to the floor. They lay there in silence, letting the still running water wash over them.

"I hate you," Ciel breaks the quiet.

"Why?"

"You couldn't have waited and gotten the lube?" He scowls.

Sebastian smiles cheekily. "Nope. Sorry, but I've been waiting for over a week to do that, and I couldn't wait any longer."

The blue-eyed male grunts. "And you were the one who was telling me to be patient before. We should clean ourselves up and get to bed. It's late."

Sebastian grumbles, but stands to his feet anyway. They wash quickly and quietly, both of them exhausted and ready for bed. After drying off, they head to the bedroom and climb into bed, forgoing their pajamas and content to just snuggle, Ciel pressing his back against Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian buries his face in Ciel's wet hair and breathes a contented sigh. It feels good to be home, especially with Ciel in his arms, after such a long time away.

Ciel yawns, "Oh, welcome home, by the way..."

He chuckles sleepily and nuzzles Ciel's neck. "Thanks."

"Welcome," he replies, his blue eyes already drifting closed. Before he falls asleep, he reaches behind him and pulls Sebastian's arm around his waist, interlacing their fingers. Soon, his breathing is even.

Sebastian tightens his arm ever so slightly around Ciel's middle, tugging him even closer. Tomorrow, he'll tell Ciel that he has to leave again. For now, he will just enjoy the peace and silence.


	4. Act IV

A very big thank you to Akiru Chan and Disgruntled Minion for allowing me to use their story "The Devil's Canvas" as the background for these prompts! If you haven't read it yet, you really should. For one thing, it's amazing, and for another thing, it will probably be difficult to follow this story if you haven't read it. This was inspired by Chapter 30, and it takes place in between Chapter 29 and Chapter 30. Read and review, flame if you must!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sebastian and Ciel. I do not own the background plot. So basically, I own nothing of this story. XD

* * *

It is the hardest thing Ciel has ever done. Nothing in previous months can even compete. Overcoming his fears with Sebastian. Taking care of Sebastian's wounds when he was seriously injured. Facing Sebastian after learning the truth. Making love with Sebastian for the first time. Telling Tanaka that he wanted to join the family. Training with Sebastian for that month. Moving to the mansion. All of that was mere child's play compared to what he is doing today.

Today he is breaking up with his lover.

_And it hurts._

Ciel should have known that it was coming eventually. Claude had warned him, and he'd seen the signs himself. But he had been stupid, blinded by love and promises and fairy tales and happily ever afters.

Now, the shades have been pulled from his eyes, and he realizes that it's over. There is nothing that can be done to salvage their relationship. Had they even had a chance to begin with?

_And it hurts._

Ciel has been thrown aside by Sebastian, and all for what? Because Sebastian was too loyal to the family to go against them. The rumors swirling around only made it worse; Sebastian was reluctant to drag Ciel into the mess, even though he was clearly a part of it since he was the red-eyed male's boyfriend.

_And it hurts._

It is all Ciel can do to not break down into sobs at this point. Everything that he and Sebastian had gone through - all that they had fought for - was all for naught. It is all gone now. There is no 'they' anymore. Now there is simply 'Ciel' and 'Sebastian.'

_And it hurts._

It hurts so freaking bad, and Ciel can do nothing about it. There is this pain in his chest where his heart is - where his heart used to be. He doesn't have it anymore. His heart has been ripped out, played with, and handed back in a bloody lump.

_And it hurts._

He didn't sleep at all last night. He'd tossed and turned and thought and wept and wished, and has nothing to show for it the next morning except bags under his eyes. There had been no startling revelation - no miraculous epiphany - directing him in what to do.

Because he knows what he has to do.

_And it hurts._

Even as he holds the envelope in his left hand and stares at the ring in his right hand, it hurts. And yet he knows that he must do it. They can't - hell, he can't! - keep up this shoddy facade of a relationship. It is hollow and dead.

_And it hurts._

His boyfriend - his lover - is a complete stranger to him. There is no love, no kisses, no touches.

And for a moment, Ciel regrets. He regrets ever letting Sebastian get close. He regrets ever digging and prodding about Sebastian's life. He regrets ever wanting to be in the family.

Ciel gives a bitter laugh. He'd wanted in the family in order to be close to Sebastian and help him. What has it done instead? It has torn them apart.

How ironic. Fate must be laughing at them by now, the two star-crossed lovers desperately trying to keep their love alive. But in all honesty, had Sebastian even been trying? Or had he merely resigned himself to the fact that it didn't matter what they did, it wouldn't change anything?

_And it hurts._

And he is unable to stop the pain and make it go away. He wishes - oh, but he wishes! - that Sebastian were here to kiss away his tears and whisper that _Everything's going to be fine; we're going to make it; you'll see, baby; we'll be okay._

But all he hears are his pathetic sobs and the weak thumping of his heart that hasn't worked quite right in the past few weeks. And all he feels is betrayed and used and abused and angry.

_And it hurts._

And he collapses against the wall in his bedroom, hand pressed to his mouth to stifle the sobs. And his ragged breaths match the uneven beating of his heart. And he knows that he can't put it off any longer.

Sebastian will soon be home, and he doesn't want to be caught by the older man in his room. He doesn't want a confrontation. He is done with them. He is done with him.

_And it hurts._

He rises to his feet shakily, and slowly makes his way to Sebastian's bedroom, slipping inside when no one is watching. The room is empty, save for Soot sleeping on the bed, but she doesn't move.

And Ciel can smell Sebastian. His scent is overpowering.

_And it hurts._

And he can't think straight. All he wants to do is back out of this room and forget about what he was going to do. But then he feels the envelope in his pocket and he knows that he cannot continue like this.

_And it hurts._

He sets the envelope on the bed, his fingers lingering just a bit longer on the bulge created by the item inside. Tears threaten to flow once more, but he quickly blinks them back. He won't cry anymore. There isn't anything left to cry over.

_And it hurts._

How had they gone from being so strong to being so weak? Ciel had allowed Sebastian to have his time, his body, his heart, and Sebastian had taken it, used it, and callously shoved it back like Ciel was nothing more than a plaything, something to amuse himself with.

_And it hurts._

And Ciel can't stay in that room any longer or he will snatch the envelope back up and rip it open and pull out the ring and put it back on his finger. So he leaves. And the door shuts to Sebastian's room, and the door shuts to whatever future he and Sebastian had.

His ring finger is empty.

Their relationship is empty.

He is empty.

_And it hurts._


	5. Act V

Hello, everyone! Here is the next installment of "Behind The Devil's Canvas!" Again, another big thank you to Akiru Chan and Disgruntled Minion for allowing me to use their story"The Devil's Canvas" as the background for this! This takes place sometime after Chapter 34. Read and review, flame if you must!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sebastian and Ciel. I do not own the background plot. So basically, I own nothing of this story. XD

* * *

Ciel wakes up, blinking sleepily. He tries to figure out why he woke up, and his stomach growls. He glances over at Sebastian to see if he woke up, and sighs in relief when he sees that he is still asleep. Ciel slowly untangles himself from Sebastian, taking care not to wake him.

There is a rustling under the covers, and Alex pokes her nose out. Ciel grins and reaches down to pet her. She wiggles up the bed, big eyes staring at Ciel and tail wagging.

"Come here," Ciel coaxes before lifting her into his arms. He is rewarded with a big lick on his cheek. "Let's go downstairs."

The blue-eyed male quietly slips from the bedroom and makes his way down the long hallways before he arrives at his destination. Setting the puppy on the floor, he pours some water into a bowl for her and places it on the floor. After rummaging through some cabinets, he chooses some pretzels to munch on. He hops onto the counter and watches Alex wander around. He hadn't eaten very much at dinner, and he had burned off what little food he had eaten while tumbling around in bed with Sebastian. A smile crosses his lips. Ever since they had made up, they can hardly keep their hands off of each other. He is still grateful that they were able to get a second chance. Those few weeks that had passed without any contact between them had been absolute torture.

Ciel closes his eyes, not wanting to imagine what his life would be like if he and Sebastian were still not talking. Would he even be alive now, he wonders? He had been willing to take that mission, and that could have ended in his death. Granted, he would have done everything possible to stay alive, but he wouldn't have been heartbroken if death had claimed him.

Thankfully, that hadn't happened, and he and Sebastian are on good terms once again. He hopes that this time around, their relationship will stay strong no matter what obstacles they are faced with.

Alex suddenly turns towards the doorway and gives a small yip, her tail wagging rapidly as she races over to the person who has just entered the room.

Sebastian looks down at the puppy begging for his attention for a second, then brushes past her in favor of her master. "What are you doing up so late?" He asks, coming to a stop in front of Ciel.

"I got hungry," Ciel pushes the bag of pretzels in Sebastian's face.

"You ate supper, didn't you?" Sebastian asks as he pushes the bag away.

"A little. I wasn't hungry then." Ciel offers a pretzel to the older man, who shakes his head.

"If you eat late at night like this, you're going to gain weight," Sebastian says.

Ciel snorts. "I highly doubt that. I'm pretty certain that certain activities of mine will burn off any calories I consume."

"Ah, that's true. Training does keep a body nice and trim," Sebastian muses, a hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

The blue-eyed male raises an eyebrow. "Only training?"

"Right, sex also burns calories, doesn't it? Did you know that every thirty minutes of sex, you burn off eighty-five calories?" Sebastian grins.

Ciel frowns a little, doing quick math in his head. "That means I burned off two hundred fifty-five calories tonight. No wonder I'm starving," he mutters.

Sebastian chuckles at Ciel's expression, and then he also frowns. "You looked very serious when I came into the room earlier," Sebastian comments, cocking his head as he studies Ciel. "What were you thinking about?"

"Not much," Ciel shrugs. "Missions, death, us. The usual."

Sebastian frowns again. "Don't think about death. You've still got a lot of living to do yet." He presses a kiss to the top of Ciel's head.

Ciel sighs and leans forward, resting his cheek against the older male's chest. "I know. And I plan to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sebastian fights back a smile. He knows that Ciel is sincere in what he said, but it's still strange to hear those kinds of comments, especially since they'd been separated for a while. His arms tighten around Ciel as his mood sobers. He could have very well lost Ciel, and that thought doesn't sit well with him. "I love you," he murmurs.

"I love you, t-" Ciel is cut off by Sebastian kissing him. It's urgent, and his fingers are digging into Ciel's skull and shoulder. Ciel whimpers from the intensity, not sure why Sebastian is acting this way. Teeth nip at his lower lip, and he automatically opens his mouth to accommodate Sebastian's tongue. A soft moan echoes through the room as they both pull away to breathe, Sebastian resting his chin on Ciel's head.

"Looks like someone wants to burn more calories," Ciel teases, allowing his hand to slide down Sebastian's chest to the bulge in his pants.

Sebastian simply smirks and nudges Ciel's legs apart and leans forward to capture the younger male's lips with his. Lips part and tongues tangle together as Ciel's hands thread through the red-eyed man's hair. The red-eyed male groans and shifts closer, his hand falling to Ciel's waist to rid the male of his pants. No sooner has he begun to push the material down than does Ciel stiffen.

"S-Sebastian, wait." It is with great difficulty that Ciel manages to push him away. "What do you see wrong with this picture?"

"You're not kissing me," Sebastian states flatly, his red eyes narrowing.

Ciel rolls his eyes. "Aside from that. What about where we are?" He prods.

"The kitchen," Sebastian replies. "I fail to see what's so important about that." He leans down, trailing his lips down his lover's cheek.

"What about the fact that someone could walk in on us?" Ciel says, ducking his head to get away from Sebastian's lips.

"Ciel, it's two in the morning. I highly doubt anyone else is up," the older male sighs.

"We don't have any lube," Ciel tries again.

"We don't need lube." Sebastian replies with a smile.

Ciel scowls and his eyes narrow. "Oh, no. You're not getting anywhere near my ass unless you have lube." He cringed, remembering the one time that they'd had sex without any lubrication aside from spit. "That hurt like hell, and it won't happen ever again."

Sebastian sighs again. "We can use olive oil. That will work just fine."

A suspicious look crosses the blue-eyed male's face. "And how exactly do you know that, Sebastian?"

Sebastian shrugs. "I just know." He tries to act nonchalant, but a small smirk breaks through.

"Sebastian, you better tell me right now, dam-" Ciel is cut off by Sebastian's lips on his, and he attempts to move away, but Sebastian is holding his arms, rendering him unable to move. He thinks about biting his tongue, but knows that the older man would just get off on the pain. Instead, he summons his strength and forces him back. "Sebastian, do we even have olive oil?"

Sebastian shrugs. "Probably. If we don't, then we can use other things."

"Like?" Ciel asks, knowing he'll regret it later.

"There's always butter." Sebastian grins at the look on Ciel's face.

"You're not going to give this up, are you?" Ciel grumbles, casting a weary look at the older man.

"Probably not." Leaning closer, Sebastian licks the shell of Ciel's ear, smiling when he jolts. "You know you want to, Ciel. You want my hands on your body. You want me inside of you," he whispers seductively as a hand trails down Ciel's chest and teasingly brushes against the front of his pants.

A fine shiver courses through Ciel's body, and he finally throws his hands in the air. "All right, fine! Screw me now!"

"My, how impatient you are," Sebastian purrs, smirking.

"You're the impatient one," Ciel mutters, watching as his lover opens a cabinet and pulls out a bottle of olive oil. A deep sigh escapes his lips, and he wonders how long it will take before he regrets allowing Sebastian to do this.

"Off the counter," Sebastian cheerfully says, tapping Ciel's leg as he undoes the cap of the bottle. He watches as the young male grudgingly slides down to stand. He then sets the bottle down on the counter and kisses Ciel, his hands traveling from his shoulders to his waist. Fingers quickly slide under the waistband of his sweatpants, pushing them down until they pool around Ciel's feet.

Ciel shivers as the cool air hits the lower half of his body, but he quickly becomes warm as Sebastian holds him close, kissing and nipping his neck. Sebastian reaches for the bottle then and pours some of the oil onto his fingers. He kisses Ciel again, his tongue probing into the boy's mouth as his fingers find their way down to Ciel's entrance. A digit is pushed inside, and Ciel trembles at the feeling and grasps onto the counter to support himself. The stretching isn't necessary, but Ciel knows that Sebastian loves to tease him.

The red-eyed male's lips leave Ciel's to seek out the skin of his neck and ear. His free hand tweaks a hard nipple, rolling it between his fingers as his teeth graze Ciel's ear.

Ciel's arms wrap around Sebastian's neck, and his fingers tangle in the black locks, bringing his head closer so they can kiss once more. His breathing hitches as another finger joins the first in stretching his entrance, and his nails dig into Sebastian's scalp.

The older man gives a slight hiss and begins to thrust his fingers, searching for that spot to make Ciel yell. His fingers hook and rub until Ciel's body tenses and a low moan escapes his lips. Sebastian smirks and continues to hit that spot as he nips at Ciel's ear, his other hand sliding down to Ciel's cock.

Ciel moans as he receives double the stimulation from Sebastian's fingers thrusting inside of him, brushing against his prostate, and his hand sliding up and down his length. His own hands grip the edge of the counter tightly, and his breaths come in short pants. "S-Sebastian... Ah..."

Sebastian smirks, enjoying the sounds spilling from Ciel's mouth. He inserts a third finger and continues to stretch the younger male. His mouth covers Ciel's, teeth nipping and sucking at his bottom lip.

Ciel's legs are trembling with need and eagerness. While he thrills in Sebastian's fingers inside of him, he desperately wants the older man now. "Sebastian, take me now." He watches as his lover's red eyes darken and glitter with lust. The older man takes hold of Ciel's shoulders and, after giving him a bruising kiss, turns him around, and Ciel leans over slightly, bracing himself with the counter. He isn't certain that the olive oil will help very much, though, and he is nervous about that.

Sebastian quickly rids himself of his pants and drapes himself over Ciel and licks his ear. His cock presses against Ciel's entrance, and he feels the younger man's body trembling in anticipation. He smirks and pushes in agonizingly slowly, reveling in the small whimpers escaping from his lover's mouth.

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel gasps out.

The older man doesn't reply. He simply stands there, impatiently waiting for Ciel to give his consent to begin moving. When the boy nods his head, Sebastian pulls out almost the whole way before thrusting back inside, gasping at the tight heat surrounding his cock.

Ciel tosses his head back, his mouth falling open in pleasure. Sebastian's hand snakes up his chest, rolling a hardened nub between his fingers, and Ciel moans lowly.

Sebastian's hand laces through Ciel's hair, drawing his head back more so that they can kiss. Lips part and tongues meet and clash, wrapping around each other in a battle for dominance.

It is only when they pull apart slightly for air that Ciel realizes that Sebastian has ceased his movement. His hips push back against Sebastian, trying to coax him into thrusting again. "S-stop teasing me," Ciel whimpers.

Sebastian hums, sliding out until only the tip remains inside, and snaps his hips forward, thrusting back inside. He is rewarded with a cry, and his hands grip Ciel's hips tightly. Sebastian shifts, and he feels Ciel's body tremble as his cock brushes against his prostate. Smirking, he continues to thrust from that angle, enjoying the jumbled words that Ciel speaks. He loves it when Ciel is like this, uninhibited and carefree.

Ciel's back arches, allowing Sebastian to slide in deeper, and both males moan. "More, Sebastian," Ciel pants. "Ah, I need more."

Sebastian is only too happy to oblige. He quickens his pace, still able to hit Ciel's prostate with complete accuracy. He leans down and nips at the younger male's ear, his teeth scraping lightly at the soft flesh. He trails down Ciel's neck, pausing to suck every now and again. His hand slides down Ciel's chest to his heated length, and he takes it in his hand, stroking it gently.

"Ah!" Ciel cries out. His hips lose their rhythm, unsure of whether to thrust forward or push backwards. The edge of the counter digs into his palms, and he is quite certain that there will be a long, thin red line across both of them by the time they are finished. A familiar burning develops within him, and Ciel moans. "S-so close..."

Sebastian grunts as he thrusts forward. His breath fans across the back of Ciel's neck, and his fingers slide down the base of the blue-eyed boy's length, tracing over the sacs before slowly ghosting back up the cock.

Loud pants fall from Ciel's lips as Sebastian's fingers glide across the tip of his cock, smearing precum away. Heat coils inside of him even more, continuing to build until finally, he comes with a cry that crescendos and bounces off the walls. He is left breathing heavily, his hips still rocking with Sebastian's as the red-eyed male pursues his own orgasm.

Sweat drips from Sebastian's face, and he grits his teeth as he pounds into Ciel. He's so close to falling over the edge; he just needs a little push and he'll be tumbling into the abyss of pleasure. He hears Ciel moan his name, and he groans as his orgasm begins to wash over him. His hips jerk wildly, and he bites Ciel's neck as he comes. He collapses against Ciel, although he is careful not to make him crash to the ground. They stay like that for a few minutes, both attempting to catch their breath and steady their heartbeat. Then Sebastian pulls out and presses a kiss to Ciel's neck where he had bitten him.

Ciel flashes Sebastian a lazy smile, his eyes still bright from the fading lust. "That was fun."

Sebastian swoops down and kisses him quickly. "Of course it was. Now get your pants on before someone comes downstairs and sees us like this."

Ciel shoots Sebastian a dangerous look, pulling on his sweats. "I thought you said everyone was sleeping."

"I'm sure they were all sleeping when I said that, but you were a little loud there at the end, Ciel," Sebastian comments matter-of-fact as he also pulls his pants on. He narrowly dodges a hit to the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you shut me up?" Ciel growls, his cheeks red as he eyes the kitchen door, half-expecting someone to jump into the room and laugh.

"Because I love hearing your voice. Especially when you scream," Sebastian adds on, whispering into Ciel's ear.

A shiver works its way through Ciel's body, and he finds it difficult to stay mad at his lover. Instead, he huffs and crosses his arms. "Fine. Whatever." He frowns slightly when he sees Sebastian begin to walk away. "I hope you're planning on cleaning the counter," Ciel says as he eyes the mess they made.

"Why? I think it would be very amusing if Claude were to use that spot to prepare his breakfast in the morning," Sebastian smirks and turns around, his red eyes glinting with mischief.

"You're horrible," Ciel playfully smacks Sebastian's arm, but he can't stop a laugh from escaping. "Knowing our luck, it will be Tanaka who makes his breakfast there."

Sebastian makes a face. "We better clean it up, then." After grabbing some cleaning supplies, the counter is soon spotless and Sebastian surveys it for a moment before grunting in approval. He looks over at Ciel, who is trying to hide a yawn behind his hand. "Come on. You look exhausted. Let's get you to bed. You need to be rested for tomorrow."

Ciel blinked sleepily, attempting to focus. "Yeah, I guess so." He stumbles forward and is caught by two strong arms. "Carry me?" He questions, burying his face in Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian chuckles and scoops the younger male up. "Just this once." He presses a kiss to his forehead, and shakes his head at how quickly Ciel is falling asleep as he begins to walk to their room. By the time he reaches the door, Ciel's eyes are closed and his breathing is even.

Sebastian hears nails clicking on the floor, and he is half tempted to shut the door on Alex, but he grudgingly allows her to come inside. He knows that if Ciel were to find out he'd done that, he would get nothing but hell for the next few days. He carefully lays Ciel down on the bed and pulls the covers around him before sliding in next to him. Shifting closer to his lover, he wraps an arm securely around his middle, his chin resting on the top of Ciel's head. Within moments, sleep has claimed him, as well, and a sliver of moonlight shines on them through the curtains.


	6. Act VI

I am very excited about these prompts! A very big thank you to Akiru Chan and Disgruntled Minion for allowing me to use their story The Devil's Canvas as the background for these prompts! If you haven't read it yet, you really should. For one thing, it's amazing, and for another thing, it will probably be difficult to follow this story if you haven't read it. The prompts are in chronological order and start somewhere around Chapter 25 and continue through Chapter 35 (although the last eleven or so prompts could take place after Chapter 35, too).

Dedicated to Disgruntled Minion because without her, these prompts would still be sitting on my laptop collecting virtual dust.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sebastian and Ciel. I do not own the background plot. So basically, I own nothing of this story. XD

* * *

**Beginning**

If Ciel had known that requesting to join the family would be the beginning of the end for him and Sebastian, he never would have continued along that path.

**Loyalty**

Ciel looks up the word 'loyal' in the dictionary. The first definition is 'Steadfast in allegiance to one's homeland, government, or sovereign.' The second definition is 'Faithful to a person, ideal, custom, cause, or duty.'

He closes the dictionary, his heart heavy. So he does come second in Sebastian's life. Then his eyes widen and he quickly opens the book once more and reads the second definition.

'Faithful to a person, ideal, custom, cause, or duty.'

He nearly stops breathing. 'Person' is listed before 'duty.'

And he smiles.

**Torn**

Sebastian is torn between his love for Ciel and his loyalty to the family. Before he had met Ciel, he lived and breathed the family; after he had met Ciel, he lived and breathed both Ciel and the family. Now that Ciel and the family are together, Sebastian can't live and he can't breathe either of them.

**Family**

_Family._

It is a word that should hold many pleasant thoughts and memories, but it only brings a bad taste to Ciel's mouth. The word echoes in his head, and Ciel squeezes his eyes shut and covers his ears with his hands. But he can still hear it, and it taunts him and torments him.

**Fashion**

The fashion in which Sebastian was acting does not sit well with Ciel. He does not want to be referred to as 'Young Master' or any title such as that. He wants Sebastian to call him only by his name, but the red-eyed male is so stuck on tradition and honor and respect that he refuses to conform to Ciel's wishes.

**Listen**

Neither of them will listen to the other's side. They cling to their own ideals, refusing to believe that the other might have a valid point.

**Together**

Ever since Ciel came to the conclusion that he was in love with Sebastian, he always thought about their future together.

But when Ciel comes to the conclusion that Sebastian is more loyal to the family than he is to his lover, he thinks about his future alone.

**Stubborn**

Ciel is stubborn, and so is Sebastian. They each think the other will cave, but neither one does. The only thing that caves is their relationship as it comes crashing down around them.

The stubborn fools are left pointing fingers at each other.

**Melody**

Soft and lilting _I love you._

Loud and screaming _I suppose this is good-bye._

**End**

Their relationship had begun abruptly, so it was only fitting that it should end in such a manner, as well.

**Rose**

Roses are beautiful, even with the thorns lining their stems. Those thorns are there for protection, to keep anyone from plucking up the flower from the ground. For if someone uproots the rose, it soon dies since it is unable to receive nutrients.

Their love is like a rose, only they did not let the thorns deter them from pulling their love from their hearts. And now that their love is no longer connected, it dies, unable to receive the kisses and caresses it so desperately needs in order to survive.

**Ghost**

Sebastian wakes slowly, something tugging at the back of his mind. Warmth. There is warmth next to him. His eyes snap open, and he looks for the familiar head of hair, his heart racing.

Disappointment sets in as he realizes it's only Soot curled up next to him, and he lays back down, unable to fall back to sleep.

Ciel haunts him more than ever now.

**Dreams**

Dreams are fragile things, as Ciel found out. His dream of being by Sebastian's side helping him has vanished into wisps of thin smoke.

**Tears**

Ciel knows that he shouldn't be crying; he did what he had to do, but he still cannot stop the tears from dripping down his cheeks. It hurts, like someone has stabbed him in the back and ripped out a piece of his heart.

He laughs through his tears then, for that is exactly what has happened.

**Quiet**

It's quiet.

Sebastian can't sleep. He tosses and turns on one side of the bed, even though he now has the full bed available to stretch out on. But he won't use the other side because Ciel slept there.

And it's quiet.

**Hero**

He hates all the heroes in Disney movies, Ciel determines. They didn't have to face real life. They always won their battles, they didn't have to fear about dying, and they always got the girl at the end.

But what he hates the most is that boundaries are overstepped, lines are crossed, and everyone still has their happily ever after. But he knows that...

**Fairy Tales**

"Fairy tales don't exist," Ciel whispers, curled up in bed alone.

**Blue**

Blue is the color of Ciel's eyes. Blue is the color of Ciel's ring. Blue is the color of Sebastian's mood as he no longer sees Ciel's eyes and holds Ciel's ring in his hand.

**Envy**

Sebastian watches from an upstairs window as Ciel enters the limo with Irene. A stab of jealousy hits him; he should be the one in there with Ciel. After all, screwing each other in the backseat of a limo has an appealing sound to it, and it's something they have not done yet.

And it is something that they never will do, he realizes as he watches the limo drive away.

**Pain**

Pain is being given a ring back by your ex-lover. Pain is being shot through the side by your ex-lover.

**Blood**

It isn't until Ciel is safely back in his room that he allows himself to fall apart. He had shot Sebastian in order to kill his target. He closes his eyes, and he can still see the blood dripping from Sebastian's side. A twinge of guilt courses through him before he shoves it aside. The older male hadn't gotten out of the way; it was his fault, not Ciel's.

So why does Ciel see blood on his hands when there is none?

**Flirt**

It is so easy to slip back into exchanging little taunts and jibes, and they realize their mistake when they look at each other. The teasing dies, replaced by a deafening silence. But even in their silence, the flirting continues.

**Crazy**

Ciel is going crazy lying down while Sebastian inks his second tattoo on his skin. He so badly wants Sebastian's hands pressed to his back, fingers trailing up and down his spine before sliding down and then in and out, in and out.

Instead, all he has are brushes of his fingertips; they're extra touches, he knows, but it is not enough to satiate the hunger inside of him, and it is driving him crazy.

**Forgotten**

Ciel has forgotten what his name sounds like falling from Sebastian's lips. Ciel has forgotten what it's like to kiss Sebastian. Ciel has forgotten what it's like to make love with Sebastian.

But he has not forgotten that he loves Sebastian.

**Lies**

Ciel thinks back to every word Sebastian has spoken and wonders if the red-eyed man has been lying about loving him this entire time. The thought sickens him, and he is not sure if he is more mad at Sebastian for lying or at himself for falling for those lies.

**Forgiving**

Ciel isn't sure that he'll be able to forgive Sebastian if the man asks for it. Even if the red-eyed male comes crawling back on his hands and knees and begs, he doesn't think he can find it in his heart to forgive him.

**Laughter**

Sebastian doesn't laugh anymore; his once sensual chuckle is instead replaced by a bitter scoff.

**Moonlight**

Sebastian awakens with a start, heart pounding and breathing heavy. He has just had a most vivid dream, but it seemed too real. He stretches out a hand towards Ciel's side of the bed only to find cool sheets, not the warm body he had hoped would be present.

And the moonlight streams in through the window, mockingly illuminating the empty space beside him.

**Death**

Ciel isn't suicidal; he just knows that he could die in the field, and he has accepted that. Besides, he already feels dead inside, so why not make him dead on the outside, too?

**Ice**

"Ciel."

Sebastian saying his name is enough to break through to Ciel. The heat and passion and conviction with which it is spoken breaks down the ice wall that Ciel had erected between the two of them.

**Sacrifice**

If it keeps Ciel safe, Sebastian is willing to be the sacrifice. And so he goes into the room and blatantly points a gun at Ciel.

Because he loves Ciel, and he is willing to be the sacrifice.

**Betrayal**

Sebastian had betrayed Ciel by allowing his loyalty to the family to come between them. Weeks later, he betrays the family by allowing his love for Ciel to take first place.

**Magical**

After several hours of trying, Sebastian comes to the conclusion that he does not possess any magical abilities that would enable him to escape from the chains keeping him locked in this cell.

**Embrace**

Sebastian holds onto Ciel, unwilling to loosen his grip for fear that the young male will disappear into thin air.

**Separation**

After weeks of separation, they are finally with each other again.

**Joy**

Ciel's eyes slowly open, and he blinks sleepily at the man slumbering next to him. A sudden thrill washes over him, and he can hardly believe that he is in Sebastian's arms again. Unable to control himself, he leans over and kisses Sebastian, hard and desperate. As the older male awakens, he responds, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy and pulling him closer.

They spend the morning tangled up in each other, expressing their joy at being together once more.

**Stars**

Ciel sees stars when they have sex for the first time since their break-up; it's so rough and passionate and overdue, and all he can do is gasp and moan and hold on and never let go.

**Adorable**

Sebastian and Ciel are bickering once more, and Tanaka raises an eyebrow at the two of them. He knows that they are not really fighting, and he finds it highly amusing how they interact with each other. Little taunts and empty threats spill from their mouths, but Tanaka sees beyond that.

He sees the love and affection they hold for the other in the way that they move and speak. The subtle lowering of the lashes, the underlying flirtatious tone of voice; and soon they are both excusing themselves from the room, Sebastian practically pushing Ciel out the door.

Tanaka simply smiles to himself; he will never say it to anyone, but he finds their relationship positively adorable.

**Obsession**  
Ciel pants heavily; his body is covered in a thin sheen of sweat and other fluids, but he doesn't care as he presses against Sebastian. "I think you need to talk to a professional about your obsession with sex," he mumbles.

Sebastian hums. "Possibly. But I think you should join me, then."

Blue eyes narrow. "I don't have a sex addiction."

"You could have fooled me," Sebastian whispers huskily into Ciel's ear, his hand trailing down the younger male's stomach to his length.

Ciel stiffens, and after a few strokes of Sebastian's hand, he is hard again. He buries his face in the pillow, ignoring Sebastian's quiet laughs.

**Accident**

Ciel is woken up by a harsh shove. He falls off the bed with a thud, and pokes his head up, glaring at Sebastian. "What was that for?"

"You didn't take your dog out before we went to bed, did you?" Sebastian asks, his voice tight.

Ciel blinks. "I was going to, but you jumped me before I could." He pauses before questioning slowly, "Why?"

Sebastian flings back the covers and points to a wet spot in the middle of the bed. "That is why."

Ciel's gaze flies to the puppy currently cowering at the edge of the bed. Her ears are back and her tail wags slightly between her hind legs. "Aw, Lexi. I'm sorry I forgot to take you out!" He scoops her up in his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll do that now. Sebastian can get clean sheets."

Sebastian watches them exit, and he swears that Alex smirks at him from over Ciel's shoulder. Grumbling, he turns back to the bed and strips it down. But his mind is made up now. There is no way in hell that that dog is allowed back in their bed.

**Black**

Sebastian stares at Ciel, eyebrows raised. "You want me to what?"

Ciel grins. "I want you to dress up as a butler and serve me. Just think about it, Sebastian. I'm the master, and you're the butler. It could be great roleplay."

A minute passes, then Sebastian replies dryly, "I think I'll pass."

**Kiss**

"Alex, I'm trying to sleep," Ciel grumbles at the puppy, who merely whines and nudges his chin with her head again.

"Shut the dog up before I do it for you," Sebastian orders, glaring at the animal.

Ciel sighs. "I think she's just lonely. Aren't you, girl?" He scratches behind her ears, and her tail thumps against the mattress. "A few minutes, then you need to go to bed."

The puppy crawls up closer and proceeds to lick Ciel's face, and Ciel giggles. "That tickles. Stop it." But Alex doesn't listen and continues to bathe his cheek with her tongue. Ciel laughs, and his open mouth is suddenly and unexpectedly invaded by Alex's pink tongue.

Red eyes narrow, and Sebastian's lips are set in a thin line. He quickly, but carefully, scoots Alex out of the way and dips his head down, pressing his mouth to Ciel's. His tongue slips between Ciel's lips, and he thoroughly slides it all over the inside of the younger male's mouth until he is satisfied that he has erased the puppy's kiss.

He pulls away and gives a stern look to Alex. "He's mine, got it? You can't kiss him like that. Now excuse me while I go gargle some mouthwash to get this drool taste out of my mouth," Sebastian mutters darkly. He leaves the room to the sound of Ciel laughing hysterically on the bed.

**Wicked**

"Sebastian, do I even want to know what you are planning?" Ciel sighs, watching his lover shove a few things into a bag.

The red-eyed male pauses and looks up. "You'll find out soon enough," he purrs with a wicked grin.

**Dangerous**

Ciel shivers at the dangerous glint in Sebastian's eyes. Whatever is in store for him, he knows that at the end of it, he will be feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Angel**

Sebastian is no angel; he may appear harmless on the outside, but underneath his facade he is a devil.

**Silver**

The silver handcuffs clink together and bite into Ciel's wrists as he strains against their hold. He is cuffed to the arm rests of a chair, one wrist chained to each side. He fights back a moan as Sebastian's hands grip his hips and pull Ciel down while thrusting upwards himself. A small cry escapes Ciel's lips, and he instantly clenches his teeth. They cannot be heard; especially if they don't want to get into trouble.

Sebastian leans back in the chair and groans, loving the heat that engulfs his length. Panting softly, he strokes his lover's cock, his thumb swirling around the tip.

Footsteps in the hallway cause both of them to snap their gazes towards the door and hold their breath. The steps slow right outside the door and pause for a moment before continuing on their way. The two males let out simultaneous sighs of relief, then continue with their lovemaking.

They would both be dead, members of the head family or not, if Tanaka were to catch them having sex on his chair in his office.

**Relief**

"Sebastian, please..." Ciel chokes out. He is so close to falling over the edge; he just needs a little push, but his lover is being stubborn, instead choosing to make him beg. At first, Ciel refused, but now, his length aches and he just wants relief.

Sebastian finally takes pity on the younger male, and with a few passes of his hand over Ciel's cock, he comes with a loud cry, thankful that the heat coiling tightly within him has been alleviated.

**Revenge**

"Hey, do you think Tanaka knows, Sebastian?" Ciel whispers, a worried expression on his face. "He was acting very secretive."

Sebastian's mouth is in a grim line, and he is not amused as he stares at the file listing the new mission they were to start. "I think he does."

Ciel blinks then peers over Sebastian's shoulder. A groan escapes his lips and he buries his face in his hands. They have to buy Tanaka a new office chair.

**Weapon**

Never in a million years would Ciel have guessed that he was going to one day hold and shoot a gun at other people. He still doesn't like to kill all that much, but as he holds his new gun in his hands, he can't help but feel a surge of pride.

**Beautiful**

There are nights when Sebastian can't fall asleep. When that happens, he contents himself to watch Ciel sleep, his chest rising and falling gently. Sebastian decides that there is nothing in the world more beautiful than Ciel asleep next to him, the soft moonlight bathing the younger male in its gentle glow.

And Ciel sleeps on.


	7. Act VII

I am very excited about these prompts! A very big thank you to Akiru Chan and Disgruntled Minion for allowing me to use their story The Devil's Canvas as the background for these prompts! If you haven't read it yet, you really should. For one thing, it's amazing, and for another thing, it will probably be difficult to follow this story if you haven't read it. Short and random crack, inspired from a scene in "The Devil's Canvas" Chapter 40. And the second paragraph is a direct quote from that chapter. I just switched the verb tenses to make it present tense.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sebastian and Ciel. I do not own the background plot. So basically, I own nothing of this story. XD

* * *

The phone sex...or, radio sex, to be more precise, has been going on for the past five minutes, and both Sebastian and Ciel are on the brink of orgasm.

A low hum leaves Sebastian's mouth. "You feel so good, Ciel," he pants and his hand starts to move over his cock again. "I'd roll us over until you're on your back and I would push up your legs so I can thrust even harder into you while your hands rake down my back."

Someone's throat clearing catches Sebastian's attention, and he blinks slowly, trying to focus on where it is coming from. At first, he thinks it is from the room where he is, and he quickly grabs his gun and looks around carefully. No one is there, however.

His second thought is that it is Ciel attempting to get his attention, but it hadn't sounded like Ciel.

That leaves one other option. Someone has found their radio frequency. Now the question is, who? That is answered as soon as the intruder speaks again, and Sebastian's breathing nearly stops.

"Sebastian, Ciel. I am quite disappointed in you two. We will be discussing this upon your return," Tanaka says, tone like steel. "Oh, and one more thing. I will be turning my radio on in random intervals. I had better not catch this happening again."

It is silent for a few minutes after Tanaka disconnects, and then Sebastian and Ciel let out the breaths they have been holding.

"Dammit," Sebastian swears softly.

Ciel groans. "Yeah, he's definitely going to think we go at it like rabbits."

"Well... We kind of do," Sebastian points out rather smugly.

There's no reply for a brief moment. Then Ciel speaks, "I blame it all on you."

"But if you hadn't been so nervous about drawing my cock, I wouldn't have had to give those private lessons to you," Sebastian argues. "And besides, you know you like it."

"Oh, yes, I do enjoy having my grandfather know that all we do is basically have sex every spare moment," Ciel spits out, his cheeks bright red.

The red-eyed male laughs. "Don't worry about it. After this mission, we'll go somewhere private where no one can interrupt us."

The tone in which Sebastian has spoken sends chills down Ciel's spine, and he finds himself agreeing. "Sounds good."

"Good," Sebastian says. He looks down at his softening erection and sighs. "Ah, well. I guess being interrupted by your boss will do this to you."

Ciel mumbles in agreement, and they both work on making themselves presentable. After that, every word that they speak is professional, and Sebastian decides that they need to invent their own code talk. Then they can have radio sex and Tanaka can listen in, unknowing of what is truly going on.

He settles back into watching the screen and window, listening to Ciel talk, and smiles. As nice as it is to hear the younger male talk, he'd much rather hear him screaming Sebastian's name. A light chuckle falls from his lips as he plans their next sexual escapade.


	8. Act VIII

I am very excited about these prompts! A very big thank you to Akiru Chan and Disgruntled Minion for allowing me to use their story The Devil's Canvas as the background for these prompts! If you haven't read it yet, you really should. For one thing, it's amazing, and for another thing, it will probably be difficult to follow this story if you haven't read it. The first seven paragraphs and the first two sentences in the eighth paragraph are directly taken from TDC. I merely switched the tense to present tense. The setting for this is Chapter 41.

**However... This is a "what if" scene from TDC.** It did **_not_** happen at all in the story. I was merely using my creative liberty with this XD

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sebastian and Ciel. I do not own the background plot. So basically, I own nothing of this story. XD

* * *

"He had wanted to take a nap right as I was getting ready to leave and come pick him up," Sebastian answers and moves next to Claude. He squats down and balances the weight on the balls of his feet as he looks at the outline. Pivoting slowly, Sebastian turns around until he can see the front door and checks the ground for any footprints.

"Well that was unprofessional. I figured you had taught him better than that, or did you just bore him to death." Perhaps his last choice of words wasn't the best, but Claude can't bring himself to care much when he can't take the words back.

A low growl leaves Sebastian's throat. "We had been on assignment for three days straight with no sleep. I doubt your precious Alois could handle even two days." Sebastian curses low under his breath as he continues to look around the area for anything that can be helpful.

Cool gold eyes slide to stare at their companion. "But he isn't Alois. Ciel will one day lead this family. He should be above such things. And you," Claude gives Sebastian a hard look, "should know your partner's shortcomings and plan to compensate for them. To make such a mistake isn't the Sebastian I know."

Sebastian's head snaps to the side and the muscles in his legs tense as he glares at Claude. A small smirk on the other male's lips makes the tension snap and within a second, Sebastian tackles the older man to the ground. They hit the ground with a loud thump and Sebastian's hands bunch into Claude's shirt. "You don't know a damn thing," he snarls. Anger at himself and his actions bubble in Sebastian's stomach and threaten to overcome him at any moment.

Ciel is Sebastian's anchor. He isn't sure when it has happened, but Ciel has become the one constant thing in Sebastian's life. The younger male is what pushes Sebastian forward now; gives him a reason to keep fighting and at the same time, keeps him sane. Ciel has somehow become Sebastian's world. But the only thing Sebastian knows is that he can't stand the thought of living without Ciel. The younger male has worked his way so far into his life that such a thought terrifies Sebastian more than he is willing to admit.

The anger that has mounted at Claude's words rushes away and Sebastian's hands uncurl, pressing flat against Claude's torso. His body loses all strength and he slumps forward as he lowers his head onto Claude's chest. "You don't know anything," he murmurs.

Claude's head falls to the side, looking off into the room and not daring to look at the man above him. With an awkward grace, his hand comes up to settle on top of Sebastian's head, feeling the soft hair that he has once known. Claude has seen Sebastian break down only a handful of times while they'd been dating, and now finds it strange that he's witnessing the rare event once more, especially since they are no longer together. He is out of his element, unsure of how to comfort the younger man, since he has never been one for words of encouragement and endearment. The only way that Claude has helped Sebastian in the past to get through a trial was by means of a distraction, and he isn't sure if that will work now. But it's the only thing he's got, and so Claude turns his head and lifts Sebastian's chin up before crashing their lips together.

There is a brief moment where Sebastian doesn't respond, but then his lips begin to move against Claude's, his hands clutching the man's shirt and pulling him closer. His tongue slides across Claude's lips, who parts them at the unspoken order as Sebastian's tongue slips into his mouth.

Fingers tangle in black hair as Claude forces Sebastian's head to the side in order to kiss him better. It's a struggle for dominance between the two, and neither like to lose. A hiss escapes Claude's mouth as Sebastian grinds his leg into his growing erection, and his hips roll upward. Their teeth click together as they kiss again, harsh and unrelenting.

The red-eyed male latches his mouth onto Claude's ear and drags his teeth over the sensitive spot, smirking as he hears a soft moan. A hand tweaks a pebbled nipple, and Claude grunts, arching his back into the touch. Their hardened lengths press together, and Sebastian lets out a small moan.

Hips thrust and buck without rhythm, both men only intent on finding that blessed friction needed to fall off the edge. Sebastian lowers his mouth to Claude's neck, where he sucks and nips until a small red mark has formed. Claude moans and tilts his head to allow Sebastian better access. A small nip, and tiny droplets of blood pool at the surface, which the red-eyed man quickly licks away.

There's something hazy gnawing at the back of Sebastian's mind. It's as if he has something important to do, but he can't put a finger on what it is. So instead, he moves closer to Claude, nipping and thrusting.

It's only when a hand snakes toward his belt that Sebastian fully comprehends what is happening. He jerks away from Claude like he's been burned and runs a hand over his face. "Shit," he whispers.

Claude silently regards him before reaching out a hand to touch him. "Relax, Sebastian. It was only a kiss."

Sebastian turns narrowed red eyes towards Claude, and he promptly smacks the arm away. "Don't touch me," he seethes.

"But don't you feel better now?" Claude goads, attempting to hide his smirk.

"We're through. Ancient history," Sebastian spits out.

A black eyebrow arches, and Claude stares at the other man coolly. "Oh? Are you saying that because it's a fact or because you're trying to convince yourself?"

Sebastian growls, red eyes glinting dangerously. "Do not push me, Faustus."

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, Claude shrugs as he stands to his feet. "Fine. I'll let it go." The unspoken words _for now_hang heavily in the air, and amber eyes flicker over Sebastian before returning to scrutinize the room.

Sebastian stands to survey the scene, shaking slightly from the small arousal still thrumming within. He can't believe what he has done. Ciel is out there somewhere, probably injured, and what is Sebastian doing? Making out with an ex-lover.

Guilt eats away at him because he does feel better, even if only slightly, and his fists clench as he forces himself to focus on the present. He needs to find clues that will point him to where Ciel is, not dwell on a mistake he has made. Right now, Ciel is the only thing that matters, and Sebastian will be damned if he doesn't find his young lover and bring him safely back home where he belongs.


	9. Act IX

I am very excited about these prompts! A very big thank you to Akiru Chan and Disgruntled Minion for allowing me to use their story The Devil's Canvas as the background for these prompts! If you haven't read it yet, you really should. For one thing, it's amazing, and for another thing, it will probably be difficult to follow this story if you haven't read it. This starts at Chapter 46, and continues through Chapter 49. Read and review, flame if you must!

Please **DO NOT** ask about "What May Come" in any reviews! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sebastian and Ciel. I do not own the background plot. So basically, I own nothing of this story. XD

* * *

Sebastian is prepared to die. He always has been. In his line of work, that's a requirement. Death can come at any moment from anywhere and anyone. It is best to be on your guard, but sometimes your best isn't enough.

Truth be told, he's been expecting death for quite some time now. There have been many scenarios where he should have died, but somehow he has managed to survive each one. But now, he knows that there is no escape for him. He has reached the end of his life, but that's okay with him because every hit, every cut, every bullet that he takes, he remembers he's doing it all for Ciel.

Sebastian is prepared to die.

Ciel is his life, and Sebastian is quite sure that he will also be the death of him. This he knows for certain when his lover storms the hideout to rescue him. Ciel rambles about bombs, and Sebastian believes him.

But dammit, it isn't supposed to end like this, he thinks bitterly. Ciel is supposed to be safe at home, recovering from his injuries, not here in this hellhole trying to save Sebastian.

But then the tables turn, and it is Sebastian who is now protecting Ciel's life. He isn't sure if they'll make it out, but he'll be damned if he doesn't try. But, he thinks, if he has Ciel by his side, then why not?

Sebastian is prepared to die.

And yet he doesn't.

When Claude informs Sebastian that Ciel is dead, the red-eyed man feels so drained, so numb. Ciel is his life - and yes, he refuses to think of Ciel in past tense because it can't be true. It just can't be true.

But the more Claude talks, the more Sebastian realizes that what he is saying is most likely the truth. After all, what motive would Claude have for lying to him?

Sebastian wants to die.

Before Ciel, he was just a hitman. With Ciel, he was someone special, loved. Without Ciel, he is nothing.

An ache settles in his chest; it is so deep, so painful, he can't help but to cry out. Ciel - his anchor, his lover, his everything - is gone. Never again will Sebastian be able to hold him in his arms. Never again will Sebastian be able to make love with him.

Sebastian wants to die.

And yet he doesn't.

When Will and the others burst into the room, pushing Ciel - alive, but just barely - Sebastian feels the beginning of hope pulsate through his body. Perhaps Ciel will return to him, and they can return back to their lives of taunting and teasing and loving.

But then Ciel flatlines again, and Sebastian is left to watch in horror as the doctors struggle to revive him once more. He screams - oh, does he scream - but the still body of his lover does not respond to his cries. And all too soon, his vision is bleeding black and he slumps onto the bed, in a drug-induced sleep, dead to the world around him.

And Sebastian isn't sure if he wants to die.

Ciel is the deciding factor in whether or not Sebastian will continue to live past this point. If the younger man dies, then so will Sebastian. Even if it's not in the physical sense, he will still die. He will be as a zombie, going through the motions of life but not really caring. For without Ciel, he isn't truly alive.

Ciel completes Sebastian, and Sebastian completes Ciel. Without one, the other simply does not exist. They are so connected - so intertwined - it is impossible to separate them. They always find their way back to each other.

And that is why, Sebastian decides, that if Ciel dies, he will die, too.

There is no point in living a half-life. He can't stand the thought of facing and traversing life by himself, without his lover. Sebastian had managed to do it once before during their separation, yet it had been easy since Ciel was still alive. He could still see the blue-eyed man.

If Ciel dies, then that's it. Sebastian won't be able to see him again, and it's that thought that hurts him the most. He needs to see Ciel, to touch him, to breathe in his scent. He needs to feel Ciel's body pressed against his.

Sebastian will die.

And yet he doesn't.

Sebastian lives to see another day, and at first, he's dreading it. His red eyes search for Ciel, and he finds him, alive. Relief floods through his veins, and feelings of gratitude well up inside of him.

Life is too precious, too short, he understands now. Sebastian can't bear to throw any time away, not when they've been granted another shot at life. He stares at Ciel's face and thinks that maybe, just maybe, he has indeed died and gone to heaven, for he will never find anything more perfect than this moment.

Lacing his fingers with Ciel's, Sebastian contents himself with just watching his lover breathe, up and down, up and down. He isn't sure how it came about, but they are both alive. Scarred - both mentally, physically, and emotionally - but they are alive.

And that, Sebastian decides, is the best thing of all.


	10. Act X

I am very excited about these prompts! A very big thank you to Akiru Chan and Disgruntled Minion for allowing me to use their story The Devil's Canvas as the background for these prompts! If you haven't read it yet, you really should. For one thing, it's amazing, and for another thing, it will probably be difficult to follow this story if you haven't read it. This starts at Chapter 38, and continues through the end of the story. Read and review, flame if you must!

Today is the one year mark for Behind The Devil's Canvas! And to celebrate, here's 100 prompts for you all to read and enjoy! But first, let me ramble a bit...

This story holds a very special place in my heart because this is how I met two of my best friends: Akiru Chan and Disgruntled Minion. Without them and their story The Devil's Canvas, we most likely wouldn't have met. But we did meet, and here's to our one year friendaversary! May we have many more! This chapter is dedicated to both of you. I love you both so much!

And I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed/faved/alerted this story. I'm honored that you all like it, and I hope that future chapters will meet your expectations as well! So now, without further ado, here is the next act!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sebastian and Ciel. I do not own the background plot. So basically, I own nothing of this story. XD

* * *

**001. Beginnings**

Every story has a beginning, and in the future, Ciel and Sebastian will laugh as they reminisce about how they had first met.

**086. Choices**

So many choices brought them to where they are now, and neither of them wish to go back in time and change any of it.

**011. Red**

Ever since Ciel has joined the family, the only color he really sees is red. Red eyes. Red blood. Red with rage.

_Red, red, red._

**030. Death**

Ciel has seen more death in the past year than he had before he joined the family.

**017. Brown**

Scooping up a handful of dirt, Ciel sprinkles it onto Bard's coffin. The man will be sorely missed.

**050. Spade**

Ciel flinches as he hears the sound of the shovels moving dirt onto Bard's coffin, and Sebastian holds tightly onto his hand.

**076. Who?**

Who is their enemy?

_Joker. Beast. Doc._

**077. What?**

What do they want?

_Ciel's ring._

**078. Where?**

Where are they located?

**079. When?**

When did all of this begin?

**080. Why?**

Why are they after Ciel and Sebastian?

**081. How?**

How will they defeat their enemy?

**028. Children**

When asked how many children he wants, Ciel isn't quite sure what to say. After all, he hasn't given it much thought since he's in a relationship with another man.

**082. If**

So many _if only's_run through Sebastian's mind. If only he'd listened to his gut instinct and not been swayed by Ciel's words, then Ciel wouldn't have fallen asleep and been captured. If only he'd been faster in getting to Ciel's stakeout place. If only he'd realized that something was wrong. If only. If only. If only.

If only Ciel survives, then that's good enough for Sebastian.

**013. Yellow**

Sebastian can feel those gold eyes burning holes in his back, but he refuses to admit just how much Ciel's disappearance is affecting him.

**021. Friends** and **022. Enemies** and **023. Lovers**

The saying goes to keep your friends closer and your enemies closer, but your ex-lovers should be kept at arm's length.

**058. Sunlight**

The sunlight is bright as Ciel and Sebastian step outside of Joker's hideout, and though Ciel is momentarily blinded by it, he is grateful because he thought he would die without seeing it again.

**090. Home**

When Claude pulls up to the mansion, Ciel stares blankly at the huge building before coming to the conclusion that it isn't home anymore. It ceased being home the second Ciel had left Sebastian to the wolves.

**006. Hour**

Ciel stares at the clock and wishes for the hands to stop moving. Each second, each minute, each hour that goes by means one step closer for Sebastian's death.

**031. Sunrise **and **032. Sunset**

For the first time in his life, Ciel wishes that the sun would stand still, that there will be no sunrise or sunset. For if that does not happen, then Sebastian's life will not be in danger.

**053. Earth**

Ciel will move heaven and earth to get Sebastian safely back home, even if it means he's heading to hell.

**012. Orange**

The fiery sunset glows orange and red and yellow, an ominous foreshadowing of what is to come.

**071. Broken**

They are broken. Oh, so broken. Lying there on the cold, cold concrete, so close to death.

**052. Fire**

Fire consumes the building, and as Tanaka watches, he realizes with a heavy heart that no one, not even Sebastian, could have survived the inferno.

**051. Water**

The flames are being doused by water, but it's not fast enough for Tanaka. No, definitely not fast enough, he thinks, as a corner of the building crumbles to the ground.

**054. Air**

The air around them is thick and heavy with the smell of smoke and charred flesh, and it's all Claude can do to not vomit as he thinks that maybe one of those bodies is Sebastian's.

**096. Devotion**

Sebastian and Ciel are devoted to one another. They care about the other so much that they are willing to risk their life for him.

And that is what causes their downfall.

**008. Spinning**

The world is spinning, and Sebastian cannot steady himself. His world is Ciel, and now that Ciel is dead, there is nothing for Sebastian to hold onto.

**007. Pale**

As Sebastian fades back into oblivion due to the drugs amid Will's shouts to get Ciel's condition stable, his last thought is how pale and still Ciel is, and God, he'd better make it.

**015. Blue**

Sebastian is relieved that he gets to see those blue eyes once more, until he realizes that there's only one blue eye staring back at him.

**059. Never**

Sebastian never wants to relive that time when he thought that Ciel was dead.

**093. Thanksgiving**

"I'm just so glad you're alive," Sebastian murmurs as he pulls his lover close.

**084. Mirror**

Ciel can't stand to look in a mirror for several weeks after his kidnapping. He can't bear to look at himself and see the failure that he has become.

**085. Faces**

In Ciel's nightmares, he sees his tormentors. Beast and Doc and Joker. They are all there, laughing and pointing at him with cruel and twisted smirks upon their faces.

**041. Shapes**

Ciel has been hoping that he will at least be able to fuzzy shapes with his right eye, but that hope quickly dies as the eye patch is removed.

**083. Reality**

When Will removes the bandages, reality sinks in, and Ciel realizes that he is completely blind in his right eye.

**043. Vision**

Tears blur Ciel's vision in his lone eye; he can't see.

**016. Purple**

Ciel's other eye has turned a violet color, and Sebastian can't help but find it exquisite and unique.

**026. Frail**

Ciel and Sebastian are both weak - physically and mentally - after their encounter with Joker. Sebastian finds the strength to struggle on, but Ciel wallows in misery, finding solace and comfort in the form of drink.

**098. Temperance**

Carmella has warned Ciel about the dangers of drinking, and yet Ciel cannot bring himself to put down the bottle. He just needs to forget, and so he drinks, allowing his self-control to crumble away.

**018. Black **and **019. White**

The world isn't so black and white for Ciel anymore. There are gray areas that hadn't been there before, and he is unsure about how to proceed.

**073. Light** and **074. Dark**

Ciel has seen two sides of himself. He's seen the bright and cheerful self, and he's seen the depressed and subdued self.

**094. Independence**

Whenever Ciel holds a gun in his hand, he feels so strong and capable of taking care of himself.

**029. Birth **and **044. Circle**

Grief gives birth to hatred, hatred gives birth to vengeance, vengeance gives birth to murder, and murder gives birth to grief.

And the deadly cycle continues.

**049. Club**

Ciel knows that if he hadn't had his gun, it wouldn't have mattered. He would have found something to use to hit Joker over the head with in order to kill him

**027. Parents**

As Ciel stares at a picture of Vincent and Rachel, he can't help but wonder what they would say if they could see him now.

He pushes the troubling thought away and heads to the kitchen to find a bottle of liquor.

**075. Shade**

Sebastian longs to pull Ciel into his arms and cover him from the cruelty of the world he knows.

**100. Deliverance**

When Ciel drinks, he is taken from this world of worry and strife and transported to one where he has no problems at all.

**020. Colorless**

In the privacy of his room, Ciel closes his left eye and slowly opens his right eye. Colorless blobs fill the room, and he clutches the bottle even tighter.

**089. Silence**

There is tension between them, and it is silent, but not silent at the same time. The tension speaks volumes.

**072. Fixed**

After Ciel admits that he has a problem, Sebastian relaxes. Their relationship can still be fixed, although it may progress slowly.

**088. Forgiveness**

They both have to apologize for what they have done, for what they have said, and they are both grateful when they receive the other's forgiveness.

**002. Interlude**

Ciel is grateful for a reprieve from nightmares. It helps him to recover some of his sanity, even if only a little at a time.

**010. Years**

It feels like years have passed since they last had sex, but it's only been a few months. The anticipation builds in both of them until they feel like they're going to explode if they do not find release.

**037. Sound** and **038. Touch **and **039. Taste** and **040. Sight**

They can't get enough of the other's voices. They can't go one minute without gently touching the other's skin. They can't stop exchanging kisses and tasting the other. They can't be in separate rooms for too long without seeing the other.

**087. Life**

They need to remind themselves that they are both alive.

**009. Feral**

Ciel claws wildly at Sebastian's shoulders, urging him silently to hurry up and finish with the foreplay.

**004. Inside**

And soon, Sebastian is pressed deep inside of Ciel, and the younger man can only cry out and gasp in pleasure as stars bloom across his vision.

**005. Outside**

It only intensifies when Sebastian takes Ciel's length into his hand, stroking him slowly and stoking the fire burning within.

**033. Too Much **and **034. Not Enough**

And it is entirely too much, and yet it is not enough.

**003. Enraptured**

Ciel is enraptured by the sight of Sebastian in the throes of passion. His crimson eyes seem that much brighter, his voice that much more seductive, and his touch that much more intoxicating.

**097. Rhapsody**

Ciel can only moan in rhapsody as pleasure overtakes him, and he surrenders his body to Sebastian.

**062. Spring**

The flowers are beginning to bud, and Ciel has to admit that he does like spring. It brings with it a sense of newness, of rejuvenation, and he can't help but to feel refreshed and ready to face whatever obstacles life throws at him.

**057. Wings**

Sebastian brushes his fingers lightly over Ciel's tattoo, knowing that if the wings were just a bit bigger, Ciel will fly away.

**063. Summer**

One summer, Ciel complains that it's too hot to do anything. Sebastian responds by locking the two of them in their bedroom with a tray of ice cubes. Soon both of them are wet, in more ways than one.

**070. Storm**

Sebastian looks up as Ciel practically flies into the room. "Is something wrong?"

Ciel rushes over and grabs his wrist. "Come on! Let's go outside!"

Sebastian frowns, peering out the window at the sheets of rain pouring down. "Ciel, in case you haven't noticed, it's storming out."

"Exactly," Ciel rolls his eyes. "Remember? Thunderstorms make you horny?"

Red wine eyes widen before a devilish glint takes hold in them. "They do, don't they?" He fairly purrs, leaning close to Ciel. "Then I suppose we shouldn't waste this opportunity."

**066. Rain**

They are soaked almost as soon as they step outside the mansion. Sebastian leads them further away into the garden, finding a rather secluded place. By now, their clothes are basically a second skin and difficult to take off, but they manage to shed them quickly enough.

They gaze at the other for a moment, taking in the rain washing over their bodies, before they are in each other's arms. Lips press against lips and hands glide over wet skin as they lower themselves to the ground, drowning in the pleasure.

**069. Thunder**

Thunder crashes, and Sebastian would find it nearly impossible to distinguish the sounds of Ciel screaming if the two of them weren't pressed so closely together.

**068. Lightning**

Lightning flashes, and Ciel can only stare up in awe at Sebastian as the light briefly illuminates his face. This moment in time has been nothing but perfect, he thinks as he and his lover reach their climax together.

**046. Star**

On a quiet summer night, Sebastian and Ciel sneak outside and lay on the ground, staring up at the stars and reveling in the closeness.

**045. Moon**

The full moon illuminates their surroundings, and Sebastian marvels at how beautiful Ciel looks with the white glow shining down on him.

**064. Fall**

They stand underneath a canopy of colorful leaves, wrapped in each other's arms and lost to the world.

**035. Sixth Sense**

Ciel swears that Sebastian has some kind of sixth sense that allows him to know when Ciel's in trouble. The blue-eyed male tells his lover this one day, and Sebastian laughs and teasingly calls it his "spidey-senses."

**091. Birthday**

For Ciel's next birthday, Sebastian makes sure that he is there to help him celebrate.

**061. Winter**

Ciel loves curling up in front of the fireplace with Sebastian, watching the flames flicker back and forth while the snow swirls and the wind howls outside.

**092. Christmas**

Ciel has to admit that he rather enjoyed their first Christmas together; it was certainly memorable.

**067. Snow**

Ciel glances out of the window at the snow piling against the house and sighs. Sebastian's return will be delayed due to the storm, and for every extra minute that ticks by, one bad scenario after another flashes through his mind.

**095. New Year**

With the New Year comes resolutions. Ciel resolves to live better and save as many lives as he can. Sebastian resolves to have sex more often.

**025. Strangers **and **024. Family**

Years ago, Ciel hadn't known that these people existed. Now, he is proud to call them family.

**060. Forever**

Now that the worst is behind them, Sebastian and Ciel realize that no matter what, they need to stay together forever, for both their sanity and everyone else around them.

**042. Emptiness**

There's an emptiness inside of Sebastian and Ciel whenever they are apart. They are not whole without the other.

**055. Spirit**

Even when they are apart, Ciel and Sebastian can still feel their lover's presence so acutely.

**099. Apathy**

Ciel is apathetic in his feelings towards Claude, except for where Sebastian is concerned. If the gold-eyed man says or does anything that Ciel infers as suggestive, Ciel is quick to show exactly whom Sebastian belongs with.

**014. Green**

Ciel is slightly jealous of the past that Sebastian and Claude share, but he reminds himself that the past is past, and he himself is Sebastian's future.

**047. Heart**

There is, and will be, only one person who holds Ciel's heart, and Ciel in turn holds his.

**036. Ephemeral**

Life is brief. Ciel and Sebastian both realize this, and so they determine to make the most of the time that they have here and now.

**048. Diamond**

Ciel knows that he'll never have a diamond wrapped around his ring finger, but as he stares at the intricate tattoo inked onto his skin, he realizes that this is so much better.

**056. Eternity**

They promise to love and hold and cherish each other for all eternity, their tattooed fingers a testament to that solemn vow.

**065. Passing**

The passing of time brings with it several changes, but one thing remains the same: Ciel and Sebastian are still in love with each other.


End file.
